Godly Pets
by sweet-lovin-zombie
Summary: What if all the gods had weird pets? What if the made their children take care of them while they went on vaca? And what if the pets all had a special secret? Rated T for language: English! No, jk. I used like 1 bad word and the site got mad. Plz read!
1. The Beginning

**Hey! Sry! This first chapter sucks, but I waz tired when I wrote it, and didn't feel like rewriting it! Sry! The nxt one will b better! And, also, the characters might b a little OOC, but I couldn't make it any other way. Besides, I hate making Hades all angry, and mean! What if he's a nice guy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, I wouldn't have made Bianca die. Oh! SO sad! Anyways, on with the story! ;)**

Thalia's POV

It was a peaceful day at Camp-Half-Blood. Birds were chirping, naiads were weaving baskets in the lake, and nymphs were running from satyrs. Perfectly calm. And do you know what that means? Something _strange _is about to happen. Something very strange indeed. See, when you're a demigod, nothing can ever be calm. Well, not unless something weird is going to happen.

All through the day, I felt nervous. I couldn't concentrate during my sword fighting class, and kept dropping my blade. And by dinner, I felt like I would explode.

"Thalia?" Said a voice from in front of me. I jumped, and pulled out my spear, pointing it at a very surprised looking Jason.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, backing away.

I sighed with relief, and put away my weapon. "Sorry. You scared me."

"Why do you seem so nervous?" He asked as we sat down at the Zeus table. "You've been like that all day."

Before I could reply, a bright light filled the dining pavilion. And when it cleared, I saw the entire Olympian Council (including Hades) standing before us. Everyone stared wide-eyed, completely forgetting about their dinner.

Zeus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention (not that he didn't have that already) and began to speak. "Due to some… erm… _difficulties-"_

"Oh please!" Hera interrupted. "There are no difficulties!" Then she faced the camp. "The gods and I are all going on vacation, and we need you to watch over our pets."

All at once, the campers groaned.

"Oh come on!" Artemis stepped forward. "It's only for the summer! Besides! You might like having pets! And also, they're _godly _pets which means they can do things regular pets can't!"

"Like what?" Travis piped up.

"Well… they… umm…"

Ares rolled his eyes. "Ok! It doesn't matter! Just watch our stupid pets!"

The campers shared another group groan, before mumbling their ok's.

"Wonderful!" Zeus clapped his hands together, and yet another bright light filled the pavilion, and when it cleared, 15 of the most random animals were each stationed at different tables. At mine, there was a female Deer, and a large, aqua blue snake. A blue tree Python. And much to my displeasure, it slithered over to me, and coiled around my shoulders. The doe went over to Jason, and placed its head in his lap.

"Would you like to know their names?" Asked a voice. I looked up to see my father, and… the witch herself: Hera.

I nodded.

My father gestured to the snake. "His name is Lexton, Lex for short," then he pointed to the deer. "And that is Lili." He said it like LEE-LEE not Lily.

Percy POV

Ok, when 13 of the most powerful gods just popped up in the middle of dinner, I was pretty freaked out. But when a fluffy, white, baby seal randomly plopped into my lap, I was even _more _freaked out.

"His name is Dane." Spoke a voice from next to me. I looked up to see the kind face of my father.

"Nice name." I mumbled, stroking it's soft, snowy white fur. It yelped, and snuggled into my lap.

Annabeth POV

I was too busy watching Percy with his seal pup, that I didn't realize my mother had walked up to me.

"Annabeth?" She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh… hi mom!"

"Daughter, I hope I can trust you to look after Naiomi while I am gone." She gestured to something next to her. When I saw it, I completely froze. Standing next to her was a pure white, female lion. Ok, this day just gets weirder, and weirder.

Seeing my worried expression, my mother smiled encouragingly. "Do not worry, daughter. Naiomi will not hurt you. She is my pet, therefore she will not harm any children of mine." She looked down at the lion. "Will you Naiomi?"

The lion shook its head—wait! Whoa! It shook its head? Even weirder—and walked over to me, placing it's large head in my lap.

Beckendorf POV

Ok, so all the gods had pets. Great. But what was weird was my dad's. It was a dog. Not any ordinary dog, no, this dog was the size of a hellhound. But what was weird was that it was a husky, and it was almost the size of Mrs. O' Leary. Now _that _was strange.

"I hope you can take good care of Eli for me, Charles." Spoke the gruff voice of my father. "He's very important to me."

I nodded. "Yeah… sure."

Travis POV **(a/n** **Sorry about the constant change in POVs. But I have to introduce the different pets. And don't worry, u don't have to remember each of the different names. Only a few are really important. Plus, I'll put reminders in the story whenever one comes in that's not mentioned as often of what its name is, and who's pet it is.) **

So unlike the other's, my dad had _two _pets. A grizzly bear, and a bull. Yeah, it was terrifying.

The bear came over to Connor, and I, sniffed us both, and then placed it's huge paws on his shoulders. My brother yelped. Poor Connor.

Then, the bull strode over to me, and stood next to me. Cautiously, I patted it's head. I thought for sure that it would stab me with one of those sharp horns, but it came closer, and laid its head on the table.

"Hey boys!" My father exclaimed happily. "I see my pets like you two!"

"Umm, dad?" Connor mumbled, still uncomfortable from the huge bear. "I thought George and Martha were your pets."

_Pets? _Hissed Martha's angry voice in my head. _We aren't pets! We're helpers! _

"Quiet you two!" Snapped Hermes. "Anyway, no, they aren't my pets. But these two are." He gestured to the bear, and the bull. "Now the bull's name is Malachi, and the Bear's name is Nicholi."

"Why do they rhyme?" I wondered aloud.

"Well they're twi-umm, I mean I just thought it sounded nice." And with that, my father strode away, to avoid further questioning.

I was confused. He had been about to say _twins. _But that was impossible! A bear and a bull can't be related. Then again, these were _godly _pets. And with the gods, anything is possible.

Silena POV

I was a bit disappointed when I saw that my mother's pet was just a cat. But when I looked closer, I saw that it was a bubblegum pink cat.

It leapt into my lap, and began to purr happily.

"Her name is Seraphine!" Gushed the excited voice of my mother. "Isn't she just amazing?"

I nodded. "No doubt."

Clarisse POV **(a/n this changing in POVs is even annoying for me!)**

My dad's pet was downright terrifying. It was a rhino he claimed to be named Jordan.

"And he likes you to polish his horn every day!" My dad blabbed on and on about how I was to treat his 'precious little Jordan'. Yeah, this thing is little all right. A little _big. _

Katie POV

My mother's pet was absolutely shocking. It was… an alligator. An alligator that chose _me _to care for it!

"His name is Dave!" My mother explained.

_Dave? What kind of name for an alligator is THAT? I mean… it's just so… normal, and not scary. Fang would've been better._

Zoë POV **(a/n sorry about all the a/ns, but I forgot to mention that the hunters r at camp!)**

When I found out that Lady Artemis had a pet, I expected a wolf, or a deer, or a bunny. Instead she had a panther. Yep, a pure black panther. And much to my displeasure, it came over to _me. _

"Her name is Alisha." Lady Artemis said.

_Strange name for a panther. _"Yes, Milady." I nodded.

Pollux POV

My dad's pet was normal, which was a relief. After seeing Ares' pet Rhino, I was downright terrified of what my dad's would be. But it turned out just to be a white stallion.

"Take care of Liam while I am away." My father ordered sounding utterly bored. "And you," He pointed to Castor. "Will be head counselor while I am gone."

Great, Castor gets to be head counselor, and I get to baby-sit a horse. That's fair.

Will POV

When I found out that my dad's pets were just an Eagle, and a Blue Parrot, I was a bit disappointed. I mean, Zoë got a _panther, _and all I get is an eagle? Not fair.

"Now," Apollo explained, as the eagle perched on my shoulder while the parrot flew over to Michael. "The eagle's name is Alan, and the parrot is named Celeste."

_Alan and Celeste. Why did those names sound so familiar? Oh! Right! Before I had been claimed, there were two campers in the Apollo cabin with those names. Twins. Could these birds be… no! It was impossible! Alan and Celeste went missing years ago. Maybe my dad just missed them, so he named his pets after them. I decided not to ask._

Nico POV

I glared at my plate as all the gods and goddesses went around, and introduced their pets to their children. This wasn't fair! The gods were going on vacation, and felt they had the right to dump their pets on us? Ever heard of a kennel? Well, I'm not going to stand for it! When my dad gets here, I'm going to look him dead in the eye, and say no!

"Nico, I hope you don't mind taking care of my pet for me." Said my father's voice from in front of me.

_Ok, say no! _"Of course not!" I replied, looking up at him. Damn.

My father smiled, which was strange. He _never _smiled. Never. It was then that I noticed he was cradling a raccoon in his arms. It was quite large for a raccoon. Almost the size of fox. It seemed to be squirming in his arms though. Almost like it was trying to get to me…

"Alright, alright!" My father hissed at it. "Go on!" It all but leapt out of his arms, and crawled onto my shoulder.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, as it curled around my neck. But I soon regretted speaking, because it's furry tail went right into my mouth. Angrily, I spit it out.

My father snickered. "Yeah, he does that. Try not to talk when he's on your shoulders.

I nodded, and turned my head away from its tail. "So, what's his name?"

"Constantine." He replied. "Con for short."

"Constantine?" I repeated. "Why not Stripes or something?"

My father shook his head. "No he wouldn't like that at all."

At that moment, Zeus cleared his throat, at the front of the pavilion.

"Now," he announced. "You all know our pets, but remember that these are _godly _pets. Not normal ones. Do not insult them, because they know what you're saying. And I think that's it! Goodbye!" And with that, all the gods flashed out.

**Yeah, I know it SUCKS! But I wanted to publish it as soon as I could, so don't hate! Anyway, I'm going to try to get the nxt chapter out as soon as I can! Plz review, or I can't write anymore! I know it soundz stupid, but my first fanfic I ever put out was an epic fail, so I'm kinda sensitive about not getting reviews. K! Thnx for reading! And no flamers Plz!**


	2. The Disadvantages of Godly Pets

Hi! I'm back! Did u miss me? *smiles creepily* Anyway, it only feels right to thank u each for ur great reviews!

Shrug- OMGZZ! Ur review made me crack up laughing! I hadn't really thought about how random it would b to have a gator named Dave before. I totally want one now! And about their pets, I just wanted them to b really random. I don't really know why. So u think they're their former children eh? Well, u might b right. Or maybe not. U never know…K, thnx for ur review!

nikko daughter of hades-Yeah, I wanted their pets to b as random as I possibly could. I don't know why a raccoon came to mind when I was thinking of a pet for Hades. Or why I paired Demeter with a gator named Dave… idk. My mind iz strange. Anyways, thnx for the review! It was so nice!

Son of Chaos1-I know! I want one too! They're just so cute! Anyway, thnx for ur review. Sorry I made u want a seal! P.S. I luv ur pen name! Itz so cool!

daughterofapollosings-Thnx for ur review! And about my first story, it waz an epic failure anyway, cuz I didn't wanna write it, but my sister made me, and so it ended up sucking! Mk! Thnx for reviewing!

Daughter of Hypnos-Thnx so much! And to answer ur question: The story isn't really set in a specific book time period or anything. I just brought back some of my fav characters like Zoë, Silena, and Beckendorf. I might bring Bianca later, idk. But anyway, thnx so much for ur review! It really helped me a lot! And about the author's note: I don't know how to not use text speak! It's just so hard! But I'll try anyways!

ZenithFourDemigods-Thnx so much! I thought it waz pretty random myself! So yeah, thnx so much for ur awesome review! It just makes me so happy when people say nice things about my stories! Why does this sound creepy to me? Anywayz, thnx for ur review! U really helped out! :D

LemonDropLady-Thnx for ur review! It was really nice! I'll try to update as often as I can! Which will probably b very often since I have too much free time!

Unhr25-K, I'll update as often as I can!

winonabcd-K, thnx! I'm glad u like the idea! I wasn't sure if anyone would, and I was afraid to put this story on the website, then I was like "Ahh what the heck!" so I did, and apparently people like it! SO thnx again!

heeey its just me here-Teehee! I luv ur pen name! Itz so creative! Anyway, Thnx for ur review! It really inspired me to write this nxt chapter!

Anyonomus-Yay! I'm glad u like it! And if I hadn't gotten so many great reviews, I probably wouldn't have been able to write this chapter!

owlonarose-Thnx so much! Ur review was really nice! Hehe. Fudging is a funny word.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. It belongs to Rick Riordan. He's the dude who somehow thought of this idea, though I don't know how. Then again, _I _gave tha goddess of the harvest a gator named Dave, so… I guess my mind is just as strange.

Also, if u didn't catch the pet names, here's a list:

Zeus-Snake

Poseidon-Baby Seal

Hades-Raccoon

Hera-Deer

Demeter-Alligator

Ares-Rhino

Apollo-Eagle, and Parrot

Artemis-Panther

Aphrodite-Cat

Dionysus-Stallion

Hephaestus-Dog

Hermes-Bear, and Bull

Athena-White Lion

Snake- Lexton (Lex)

Baby Seal- Dane

Raccoon- Constantine

Deer- Lili

Alligator- Dave

Rhino- Jordan

Eagle- Alan

Parrot- Celeste

Panther- Alisha

Cat- Seraphine

Stallion- Liam

Dog- Eli

Bear- Nicholi

Bull- Malachi

Lion- Naiomi

Anyways, on with the story! :D

Nico POV

Ok, so after the gods left us with our new pets, everyone started going to their friends to show what pets they got. So, naturally, I stalked over to the Poseidon table.

"Hey, Nico." Percy greeted. "Nice raccoon."

I nodded. "Nice seal."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know. I wonder what animal Annabeth go-"

_RAWRRRR! _

"GAH!" Percy and I nearly jumped out of our skin when Annabeth came over with a large albino lion.

"Quiet Naiomi!" She scolded it. "These are my friends!"

The lion snarled at us, but then it sat down next to Annabeth.

"Hi." Growled Thalia as she came over with Jason. On her shoulders was an aqua blue tree python. Walking along Jason was a doe.

But when they came over, something strange happened: The deer and the lion went over to each other, and began making sounds like they were communicating. Con did the same with Percy's seal, and Thalia's snake. We all watched our animals in confusion. How was that possible? They were each different species! There was no way they could possibly communicate!

"What… what are they doing?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

No one answered. We just stared at our animals in confusion. Weird.

So after Con 'talked' to Percy and Thalia's pets at dinner, I decided to go back to my cabin.

The second I walked through the door, Con leapt from my shoulder, and onto the ground.

"I guess you would like it here." I muttered, stroking his fur. "It must remind you of Hades."

Con didn't seem to hear me. He just crawled around sniffing everything in sight.

I laughed as I changed into my pajamas, and crawled into bed. "If you ask me, you're more of a dog than a raccoon." And in seconds, I was asleep.

**(a/n this next part goes to third person, and tells what all the pets are doing. Thnx for ur help, ****Daughter of Hypnos****. I hope this wazn't using txt speak****!)**

In the Hades cabin, while Nico was dead asleep (no pun intended) Con was causing mischief. He sniffed around, until he came to Nico's laptop **(a/n pretend he has one!)** It was open. Con looked at the keyboard. What were those strange squares? Cautiously, he grabbed one, and pulled it off. He put it in his mouth, but immediately spit it out. It tasted terrible! Maybe the other ones tasted better…

And while Con was pulling the keys off Nico's computer, Naiomi, Athena's lion was pacing back and forth in the Athena cabin. She couldn't sleep for some reason, and was _very_ bored. More than anything, she wished she had something to chew on… her eyes landed on Annabeth's stack of favorite architecture books. They would have to do…

During Naiomi's little boredom session, Dane, Poseidon's baby seal, was looking for a source of water. His temporary owner, Percy, was already sound asleep, but Dane wasn't willing to wait. He really wanted to swim. Cautiously, he crept towards the bathtub. He had seen Percy make water come out of the faucet by twisting a handle on the wall…water rushed out of the nozzle so quickly Dane got scared, and fell into the tub. He was happy though, because the tub was filling with water…

**(a/n k, that's all the animals r gonna do tonight!)**

Nico POV

When I woke up that morning, my cabin was completely dark (as it always is since it's the Hades cabin) so I wasn't sure if it was morning or not. I blindly got out of bed, but as soon as I did, I slipped on something, and fell flat on my back.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, looking around for whatever I had slipped on. My hands landed on a square piece of plastic. _What the heck? _I examined it closer, and saw a tiny letter on it: M. My eyes widened. This couldn't be… Quickly, I flicked on a lamp, and saw that those little pieces were all over my floor! Each with a different letter or symbol: %, K, G, F4, +, , Caps Lock. And when I looked over at my laptop, I saw that the screen was scratched up, and all the keys were missing.

"What the…" My voice faltered when I saw Con sitting on the windowsill, nibbling on the N key. "CON!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

The raccoon, jumped, and stared at me in confusion.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Con looked at me, then at the N key in his hand, then back at me. He held the key out to me as if thinking that would make everything better.

I groaned. Why hadn't I just told my dad no?

Annabeth POV

_"Oh Annabeth," Percy said taking my hand. "I'll always love you." Slowly he leaned in for a kiss…_

"CON!" Shouted someone in from one of the other cabins. It scared me so much that I yelped, and tumbled out of bed. Damn! Someone interrupted my dream with Percy! I was about to get up, when I realized I had fallen in something: White strips of paper… and it was all over the floor! All over the cabin! But who could've… my eyes landed on a white mound of fur that just happened to be Naiomi chewing on my "Architecture of the Ages" book. Which just so happened to be my _favorite _architecture book of all time! No…_way_.

Percy POV

"Oh Annabeth," I said taking her hand. "I'll always love you." I leaned in to kiss her…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud, girlish scream broke me out of my dream, and I sat bolt upright in bed. In confusion, I stepped out of bed, but my feet landed it… water? What the heck?

I gasped. My entire room was flooded with water that rose about 6 inches off the ground. "How…"

In my bathroom, I heard a _SQUEAK! _Followed by the sound of water splashing. Impossible…

Slowly, I went into the bathroom, and what I saw made my face flush red with anger. My bathtub was so full of water that it was overflowing, the faucet was still running, and there, splashing around in the tub was-

"DANE!"

As soon as I said his name, the seal stopped, and stared at me.

"HOW DID YOU… WHY WOULD YOU…UGH!"

**Yay! Chapter two is done! Sry if it sucks. I'll try to make the nxt one better. Anyway, plz review!**

**P.S. Does anyone have any ideas of what the other pets should do? If u do, tell me in a comment, or pm me! :)**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

I needed to put this chapter up, because it waz necessary! Don't worry! I know itz short, but I'm working on the nxt one as u r reading this!

**Disclaimer, I don't own PJO! :'( **

Nico POV

Ok, after Con _ruined _my laptop computer, I wasn't really pleased with having to take him around with me all day. Con must've sensed my anger, because he didn't hop on my shoulders like he had the night before, he just walked along side me. _Good. _I thought. _Stupid raccoon. _

I angrily plopped down in my seat at the Hades table. Con leapt onto the surface of the table, and started munching on my breakfast. Halfway through a bite of eggs, he looked up at me, then back at the plate, then back at me. He pushed the plate towards me.

My anger seemed to melt away as I looked into those big brown eyes he had. Con really _was _sorry. "It's ok." I stroked his head. "You didn't mean it." Unbeknownst to him, this is what Con was _really _thinking: _Stupid human. Of _course _I meant it! Why else would I wreck your laptop? I sure wasn't looking for a snack! Gah! I wish I were still human…_

After I forgave Con and everything, I was about to get another plate of breakfast when Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground, getting everyone's attention. He cleared his throat, and began speaking. "Although you all now have… erm… _pets, _we will still proceed with our game of capture the flag that was scheduled for tonight."

The entire pavilion erupted in cheers. Most of them from the Ares cabin though.

"And also," He continued. "Your animals will be allowed to help you during the game."

The cheers were even louder this time.

**Hey! Again, Sry itz so short! But I had already started the chapter where they play capture the flag, and I needed to put in the part where Chiron actually announces it. But, don't worry! I'll have the nxt on up in about 20 or 30 minutes. Maybe even 10 if I'm lucky, K! Bye! :)**


	4. Capture the Flag and Rhino Rampage

**Yay! I'm posting the nxt chapter! Sorry for not posting it sooner, but my grandma and aunt came to visit! And thnx to **nikko daughter of hades, Daughter of Hypnos, **and** owlonarose **for**** ur ideas of what the pets should do! They were all really helpful!**

**Mk, lemme reply to ur comments:**

**jet scream**-Thnx!

**Cerberus**-I cn't put the answers in _this _chapter! I could send them to u in a pm if u want, bt tht would ruin the whole story!

**.Percy Jackson**-IKR! Dane is just ADORABLE! I want a seal TOO! OMGZZZ! One day, I'm gonna own a seal, and im gonna b in the newspaper! I want one so much! They're so CUTE and FLUFFY! But NO! I'm not gonna kill Jason! Why do people hate him? Hmm...

maybe i don't hate him cuz I imagined him as a really hot guy… hmm… but NO! I'm not killing! I _could _you know, make the deer hate him, and make his life suck… and the deer could kick him… but no! I'm not killing him!

**.LUVSNICO1**- MK! :D

**nikko daughter of hades**-K thnx, I'll try to use those! I really like the alligator one!

**owlonarose**- I like the diary one! OOH! And it should b Thalia's diary! Or…Jason's…

**Son of Chaos1**-Aww! Thnx!

**Cerberus**-Really? I didn't think it was funny! Is it?

**Daughter of Hypnos**- K, thnx! Those could b useful! ;)

**winonabcd**- Thnx! Ur review really made my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But I do own my refrigerator! Hehe. K, on with the story! ;)

Clarisse POV

All through the day, I could barely sit still. Tonight we were going to play capture the flag, and _I _would have a _rhino _to help me! Prissy and his stupid fluffy seal were going _down. _

The teams were Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Artemis (which was strange, since the hunters usually made up their own team. And also that they were on the same team as the Aphrodite cabin.) VS Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, and Hephaestus.

And although the Stolls had that bear, and the bull, I wasn't scared. I had a freakin _rhino. _A _rhino! _

Anyway, I was currently sitting at the Ares table, just finishing dinner. I was so excited! Jordin and I were gonna kick some ass!

Finally, it was time to play Capture the Flag! I thought I would explode at dinner! The conch horn blew, and the game began. I was looking around for Prissy. He wouldn't know what hit him…

Percy POV

Capture the Flag = Fun!

Capture the Flag + Fluffy White Baby Seal = Not As Fun.

See, I _was _planning on leaving Dane in my cabin, but Chiron said we had to take our animals with us. So I had to carry around a baby seal while I tried to play the game. And, naturally, I got laughed at. A lot. Which wasn't exactly my idea of _fun. _

"Stupid seal." I mumbled under my breath. This seal was causing more trouble than it was worth! And it wasn't even my pet! But secretly, I _adored _Dane. He was just… so CUTE! Gah! Now I feel like one of the Aphrodite girls! Anyway, so I was just walking around, carrying a seal, when I heard the voice of my worst enemy: Clarisse.

"PREPARE TO DIE, PRISSY!" She shouted.

I whirled around, but froze after what I saw: There was Clarisse, only she was riding atop a rhinoceros. "H-h-how…?" I stuttered. Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be all _heroic_, but I dare you to try and act heroic while you're facing a girl who despised you riding a rhino. It's just… SCARY!

So I did the most logical thing: I turned around, and ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

The rhino tore after me, and I'll tell you, that is _not _fun.

After what seemed like forever, I got to the creek. I quickly set Dane down in the water, and turned around to face Clarisse. Not a moment too soon either, for the second I turned around, I had to jump away to avoid being squashed by an angry rhino.

What the heck? I was hoping Clarisse would stop it, you know from _killing me, _but she was no longer on it's back. _Crap. _

"CLARISSE!" I shouted as it tried to jab me with its horn. "DO SOMETHING!"  
>A few seconds she came running through the trees, her electric spear in her hand. She gasped. "Jordin! What are you-"<p>

_RAHHH! _The rhino turned around, and almost trampled her. She dropped her spear, in panic, only to have it crushed by the rhino's huge feet.

We both stood there for a second, staring at the broken spear until we realized something: There was still a gigantic rhinoceros trying to kill us.

"CLARISSE! MAKE IT STOP!" I felt like a whiny kid when I said that, but she didn't seem to notice.

"HE WON'T LISTEN PRISSY! DID YOU NOT JUST SEE IT BREAK MY SPEAR!" She spat.

Apparently the rhino didn't like being called _it. RAWWWRRRR!_

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW RHINOS COULD ROAR!" I yelled.

"NEITHER DID I!"

Dane POV

I felt so helpless just sitting in the creek watching Percy and Clarisse get attacked by Jordin. There was nothing I could do to help! I was just a baby seal!

_"Jordin! Stop! What's your problem?" _I shouted at the angry rhino that was once my friend.

_"Shut it you stupid PUNK! No one cares what you think! Besides, he's Percy Jackson! He's the little brat that defeated Ares!"_

_ "So you're trying to help Ares? Help the gods?"_

Jordin snarled, and stomped over to me. I knew for sure he was going to squash me, but he just glared down at me.

_"This has nothing to do with you! Stay out of it!" _

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! _"Jordin! You're just doing Ares a favor! Is that what you want? To do help the gods? After everything they did?"_

_ "You're… you're… you're right. I… I didn't realize what I was doing. Umm… th… tha…"_

_ "Yes?" _I nodded eagerly. Well, as much as a _seal _can nod.

He scowled. Or at least tried. _"Thank you."_

I mentally snickered. _"You're welcome. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"_

He stomped away, grumbling about how it _was _hard.

Percy POV

I was shocked. Had Dane just _convinced _Clarisse's rhino not to attack me? Had they just… like… talked? I mean, I couldn't understand a thing they were saying, but it sure looked like it.

"Did your pet just-" Clarisse was cut off when the conch horn blew signaling the game was over.

I sighed with relief, and picked Dane up from the creek. "Clarisse?" I said as we made our way back to camp.

"Huh?" she panted.

"I hate your pet."

"Me too."

**Hey! Yeah, I know u probably have a lot of questions, nd u just want me to hurry up nd answer them, but just bear with me, k? I promise there's only one chapter left til the campers start to unravel the pets little secret. Well, **_**big **_**secret. But don't worry! We're almost there! ;)**


	5. Finding Out the Truth

**Hi! So, I decided to give u all tha answers in **_**this **_**chapter cuz I need to move on in the story, so tha bigger events cn take place! Hope u like it! ;)**

Percy POV

The morning after the capture the flag game, I decided to go to Annabeth, and tell her about what Dane had done the night before.

Gently, I knocked on the door and in about five seconds, she came out in jeans, and a camp T-shirt.

"Hey!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Umm, Annabeth? I need to talk to you."

She smiled. "Ok, sure. Come inside!"

I shook my head. "No. We have to go somewhere where… where the _animals _can't hear us."

A look of confusion crossed her face. "Why?"

I took her hand. "Look, I'll explain later. Just come in the woods with me. I really need to talk to you."

She nodded, and we went into the forest. Once the camp was out of sight, I explained to her everything that had happened with the rhino, and Dane, and how he seemed to talk to them.

When I was done, her eyes widened. "Oh no. It… it's not possible. I had hoped I was wrong…"

"What?" I asked eagerly. "What did you think you were wrong about?"

"Well, Apollo's pets were named Alan and Celeste, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, a couple years ago, there were two kids in the Apollo cabin with those names. Twins. But then one day they just vanished. And no one has seen them since."

"You don't think…"

"It's possible. We should check Chiron's office. Maybe he has some records or something."

"That's a good idea." I said, as we walked towards the big house.

Annabeth and I had been digging around in Chiron's things forever, and so far we hadn't found anything.

I opened a drawer to find it full of CD's. I groaned, and shoved them aside. But wait… there was something else in there… a book. Cautiously, I pulled it out, and examined the cover. **Lost Demigods **it said.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I called. "Look at this."

She strode over, and took the book from my hands. "This could help us. Come on! Let's go back to the woods!"

I slowly pulled open the cover, and looked over the first page. The first name read: _Lexton Cloud and Lili Sparx: Children of Zeus. Leaders of the Dark Dreamers. Punished. _Next to it was a picture of a guy and a girl. They each had black hair, light skin, and aqua blue eyes. They looked like Thalia.

Annabeth and I stared at each other wide-eyed, until I proceeded to turn the page. It had a picture of a pale guy with dark eyes, and silky black hair that resembled Nico. Next to it, it read_ Constantine De' Val: Child of Hades. Member of the Dark Dreamers. Punished. _There was that name again. Who were these 'Dark Dreamers'? And why were they punished? I flipped the page again, and what I saw made my blood run cold: _Dane Katal: Child of Poseidon. Member of the Dark Dreamers. Punished. _Next to it was a guy with light skin that had a slight tan, sea green eyes, and jet black hair. He looked like me, but… older.

"No…" I whispered. "Not Dane."

Annabeth flipped the page, but gasped when she saw what it said: _Naiomi Cinza: Daughter of Athena. Member of the Dark Dreamers. Punished. _Next to it was a picture of a girl with tan skin, long, silky black hair, and gray eyes. "You think that they all…"

I turned the next page, and read _Alan and Celeste: Children of Apollo. Members of the Dark Dreamers. Punished. _Next to it was a picture of two teenage kids. One was a guy with green eyes, light skin, and platinum blonde hair. The other was a girl with curly brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Well," I muttered. "There's Alan and Celeste."

I continued to flip through the book, amazed at the names I saw: _Dave Greene, Jordin Knight, Seraphine Heartz, Alisha Moon, Liam Vodak, Eli Forge, Nicholi and Malachi Ryder. _

"So, this proves it." Annabeth whispered after we were silent for a long moment. "They're the god's kids."

I nodded. "Yeah. We'd better go tell Chiron." I was about to get up, when Annabeth caught my arm.

"No! Chiron will kill us if he finds out we went through his stuff without asking!"

"Well we have to tell somebody!" I argued.

"You're right. Let's go tell Chiron."

So we got up, and left.

Con POV

I watched from the treetops as Dane and Naiomi's siblings left together. They knew. They knew our secrets, and that blonde one was probably figuring out our intentions. I couldn't let that happen. If that old centaur found out, he would have us removed from camp for sure, and then our plans would be ruined! Then I'd be stuck back in the underworld with my stupid _father._ Who turned me into _this. _A worthless rodent. An… an… an _animal. _He would pay. They would _all _pay!

**Dun dun DUNNN! So, now u know! They're EVILLLL! Don't worry though. In the nxt chapter, I'll tell u the entire story of what happened, and why they were punished, and who tha Dark Dreamers r. Sry if itz a suckish name. Itz the best I could come up with!**


	6. Telling the Counselors

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, there would SO b a Thalico! Then again, Thalia does make n awesome hunter, bt I jst feel like tht came out of NOWHERE! Anyway, on wif tha story!

Nico POV

I was currently sitting in my cabin, watching "The Haunting in Connecticut" and it was just getting to the good part. The cancer patient just woke up, and had the curses carved into his skin. Ooh! Scary!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, and his mother ran down the stairs, asking him what was wrong, and what he had done to his skin.

_Finally, it's at the good part. _I thought so myself. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Clarisse of all people stepped inside my room.

"Hey, Chiron is having a counselor meeting at the big house. Come on."

I nodded. "Ok, let me get Con-"

"No!" She interrupted. "He said not to bring the animals."

My brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't want us to bring the animals? But why? They were only _animals. _But I didn't argue. I just paused my movie, and followed Clarisse out the door.

When I got to the meeting room, I immediately knew we were talking about something serious. Chiron looked… _scared. _And he _never _looked _scared. _Ever! SO I knew something was going to happen. Something bad.

As soon as Clarisse and I took our seats, Chiron began to speak.

"As you all know, your new animals are rather… strange."

The counselors all mumbled in agreement.

"But we have made a recent discovery. Something that may surprise you." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Your pets are actually… demigods."

At this, the room exploded with noise. Everyone was shouting to one another, and just plain giving me a headache! Finally, after what seemed like forever, Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground, and everyone sat down in silence.

"Now," He continued. "How they came to be in their current state is a long, tragic tale. They were all members of a group called the 'Dark Dreamers'. Now, the Dark Dreamers hated the gods for their own particular reasons. No one knows exactly why, but they hated the gods. And so they wanted to destroy them. The gods found out, and well.. _punished them._"

The room was silent for a long time until Annabeth broke the silence. "But… but that's not _fair!"_

"Annabeth," Chiron sighed. "They were practicing dark magic. Trying to defeat the gods. They couldn't be trusted."

"But couldn't they reason with them? I mean, after all, these were their children!"

"They couldn't be reasoned with. And to this very day, they still can't!" He looked at all of us. "And I fear they plan to destroy the camp."

At this, I spoke up. "Well then why would the gods send them here? If they knew this, why would they put us in danger?"

Chiron sighed. "They tricked the gods into thinking they could be trusted. They pretended to be loyal."

"Well," Annabeth said. "They're just animals right now! They aren't capable of much!"

Chiron looked as if he had been afraid she would say that. "Annabeth, no spell lasts forever, no matter how powerful. Now, every few hundred years, there is an eclipse. And during this eclipse, their spell… it's supposed to be lifted."

Everyone gasped.

"Well we can take em!" Clarisse shouted, holding up her spear. I snickered when I saw that she had taped it back together with duck tape.

Chiron shook his head. "It will be no use. The Dark Dreamers were all very skilled fighters. Each of them are powerful to take down any of the gods. You will not stand a chance, Clarisse."

Clarisse scowled, but sat back down.

"Ok, ok." Jason stood up. "When exactly does this eclipse happen?"

Chiron waited a moment before answering. "Today."

**Oh no! What is the camp going to do? Will they defeat the Dark Dreamers on their own? Will the gods come back, and help their kids? Also, sry tht itz short. I'm gonna try to put out tha nxt chapter tonight if I possibly cn. Mk, plz review!**

**P.S. Also, sry if tha writing iz bad! I didn't feel like editing it! Then again, I never do…**

**P.S.S Nd, sry I didn't update as fast as I usually do! I've been… well… a lazy bum! Nd u should hate me! Why do I say 'bum' I'm not even British! Stupid me! Nyway, plz review! **


	7. Turning Human

**OMGZZ! I'm like **_**so **_**sry I used a cliffie! Bt I waz tirrreeeedddd! Nywayzzz, here'z the nxt chpter. Itz basically whr the Dark Dreamers trn bck into people nd they r like wreckin camp. Thn something AMAZING happens! Bt I cn't tell u, or it'll ruin the chpter! Nd also, sry I keep shortenin wrds. I just like to! Nyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. :'(**

"_Well we can take em!" Clarisse shouted, holding up her spear. I snickered when I saw that she had taped it back together with duck tape._

Chiron shook his head. "It will be no use. The Dark Dreamers were all very skilled fighters. Each of them are powerful to take down any of the gods. You will not stand a chance, Clarisse."

_ Clarisse scowled, but sat back down._

_ "Ok, ok." Jason stood up. "When exactly does this eclipse happen?"_

_ Chiron waited a moment before answering. "Today."_

Nico POV

The room was silent. Absolutely silent. In fact, it was kind of nice, but that's when the yelling started. Everyone (apart from me) started yelling at once. It sounded a little like this:

"-gods never said that!"

"How do we fight them?"

"-didn't know it was going to happen today!"

"-don't understand why the gods didn't tell us!"

"-does this shirt make me look fat?"

It was Selena that made that comment. Gods, all this shouting was giving me a HEADACHE! I was afraid it would never end, but Chiron stomped on the ground once more silencing everyone.

"Everyone go to your cabins!" He demanded. "Tell your cabin mates! We must prepare!"

At this, everyone jumped to their feet, and raced out the door.

We were all at the cabins now, but suddenly, everything went bad. The sun disappeared. I mean, not _literally _but it was just _gone. _It was the eclipse.

A light flashed inside each of the cabins. _Oh no. _I thought, and I ran inside. When I got in my cabin, I froze. Standing there, with their back turned to me was a guy. He looked about 16 or 17. He had long, silky black hair that reached his shoulders, pale skin, and he wore all black. A sword hung at his side, along with two knives, and strangely, a pistol.

Cautiously, I stepped forward. "C-C-_Constantine_?"

He turned to face me, and when he did, I saw that his eyes were pure black, and they were surrounded by a thick layer of eyeliner. He smiled. "Well hello, Nico. Didn't expect to see me like this, did you?"

Percy POV

When I got in my cabin, I saw _Dane. _But not the cute fluffy seal, no, the Dane form the picture.

He must've heard me come in, because he turned to face me. When he did, he smiled. Not an evil smile, no, it was… well… _kind! _"Hi Percy!" He said enthusiastically.

"Umm…why aren't you trying to kill me?" I know it was a stupid question, but hey! I was kind of scared!

A look of confusion crossed his features. "Why would I try to kill you? I'm not mad at you or anything! No! It's _dad _I want to kill, not you!"

"Oh, so you're not going to try to kill me?"

"No!" He smiled even wider.

Nico POV

I drew my sword, and pointed it at his chest.

Instead of cowering in fear, he just laughed. "Oh Nico. So young and naïve. Don't make me hurt you." He pushed the point down, and stepped closer. "Because I will." His eyes were cold, and unfeeling, and I knew he wasn't lying.

Still, this guy was going to kill my dad! Even if Hades _was _the worst parent in history (apart from Kronos, and basically any other Titan) I wasn't just going to let him get killed! By his own kid! I swung my sword, but he dodged quickly out of the way, and drew his own sword. It was similar to mine, but the hilt was pure silver and had some kind of black diamonds set along the flat of the blade.

I was so distracted by the beauty of the sword that I didn't see when he swung it at my leg. The blade sliced my thigh, making a deep cut. I screamed with pain, and crumpled to my knees.

Constantine kicked my sword out of my hand, grabbed me by the throat, and lifted me off the ground, slamming me back against the wall. His grips got tighter, and tighter until I couldn't even breathe.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you." He whispered. "But you leave me no choice."

Percy POV

"So let's get this straight… you absolutely _don't _want to kill me?"

Dane rolled his eyes. "No, Percy. For the _millionth time _I have _no _interest in killing you. If I did, why would I save you from Jordin's rage?"]

I nodded. He _did _have a point. "Alright. So maybe you _aren't _going to kill me."

He groaned. "Gosh you're STUPID!"

Annabeth POV

"Naiomi." I growled when I saw the girl from the photograph standing in the middle of my cabin, while my cabin mates stared at her in shock.

She smiled, but it was anything but friendly. "Well, well, well. If it isn't _Annabeth Chase._ Is it true that you're in love with that spawn of the sea?"

My cheeks flushed bright red. "That's none of your business! Now what do you want?"

She laughed. "Oh, Annabeth. So unwise for a daughter of Athena. What else could I want? _Revenge_!"

"But why? The gods have never done _anything _to you!"  
>Her eyes widened. "WHAT? THEY TURNED ME INTO AN ANIMAL! THAT IS DOING <em>NOTHING?" <em>

"You were trying to overthrow them!" I retorted, feeling angry. How dare she! Stupid lion-girl.

Her eyes widened even more—if that were even possible—and her face turned red with anger. "Is _THAT _what they told you?"

I hesitated. "Y-yes."

"Oh darling." Naiomi shook her head. "That isn't what happened at all. You see, we were in a group that was trained to _help _the gods. We were all extraordinary fighters. Any of us could take down any of the Olympians if we wanted to, but we were all loyal. _Too _loyal for our own good. The Olympians taught us many things. Combat, planning, even some magic. But then one day _Athena _thought we were _too _powerful. They were planning to kill us, so of course, we fought back. And then they punished us by turning us into animals."

I stayed silent. My cabin mates did too. Had that really happened? Had the gods really betrayed their own kids like that? She didn't sound like she was lying.

Selena POV

Seraphine as a human was… like… _gorgeous. _She had long, flowing black hair, aqua blue eyes, light skin with a slight tan, and a very pretty figure. In fact, she looked like a Barbie doll, but her boobs, and butt were HUGE! But not in a bad way.

When I stepped into our cabin, she turned around, and flashed me a dazzling smile. "Hi Selena! Oh my gods! Can I do your makeup? Please? It'd be, like, so much FUN! And then we could do each others nails, and hair!" Then she looked around at the shocked faces of my cabin mates. "And then we could all eat ice-cream, and have a pillow fight! And like, a dance party!" At this, my cabin mates perked up.

"No!" I shouted. "We can't hang out with you! You're evil!"

She sighed. "Does that mean I have to attack you?"

"Well, no, but we can't have a slumber party!"

A pout formed on her lips. "Oh."

Travis POV

I was plenty terrified when I saw that bright flash of light from inside my cabin, but I was even _more _terrified when my brother and I stepped inside to find a bunch of confused cabin mates, and two huge guys with sandy colored hair, and blue eyes.

They smiled at us, and one of them stepped forward. "Hi Travis. Miss me?"

Katie POV

Ok… Dave was like… _hot! _Oh! Crap! That's gross, because he's my half brother, but still! He was seriously smoking! The girls in my cabin must've thought the same thing, their faces showed it. The guys just looked scared.

Dave had this curly brown hair, and these leafy-green eyes that kind of sparkled.

"Hi, Katie." He said, smiling. "How do I look?"

Pollux POV

Castor and I ran into our cabin, and saw a guy in there. He was tall with honey-blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

My brother and I drew our swords, but the guy was too fast. He knocked Castor's sword out of his hand, and shoved him backwards, sending him flying into a nearby bunk bed.

He turned to me.

I thrust my weapon at his chest, but he whipped out a knife, and parried. The next thing I knew, my sword was knocked out of my hand, and I was thrown back, next to my brother.

Liam laughed. "Idiots."

Clarisse POV

Ok, Jordin as a human was _terrifying. _He was this big buff guy with a sleek black hair, and this glare that was scarier than anything I'd ever seen Hades pull off.

Even my cabin mates looked scared. And a child of Ares being scared of something was _seriously _saying something.

He had his back turned to me, so I stabbed at him with my spear. Unfortunately, he turned around, and sliced off the end of the spear with a knife I hadn't even seen him with.

_Great. _I thought. _I'm dead. _

Zoë POV

When I got inside my cabin, I saw Alisha. Only… she was _human. _She had dark skin, silver eyes, and long, curly black hair.

She was a child of Artemis. Artemis had broken her vow.

"I know what you are thinking, hunters." Alisha said, looking around at the girl-filled cabin. "I am indeed a child of Artemis, but she did not break her vow, nor did she fall for a man.

Everyone stared at her shocked. How did she exist then?

"Artemis created me." She continued. "With her powers."

Now that made sense. Artemis had used her powers to form a child! Ok, now I'm not confused!

Will POV

When I ran into my cabin, I was met with a sword at my throat. Holding it was a tall guy with green eyes, and platinum blonde hair. Alan. I glanced around the room, and saw all the other campers were unconscious, along with Michael who had a brunette girl with chocolate brown eyes. Celeste.

"What have you done?" I shouted angrily.

Alan laughed. "Stupid Will. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting revenge on you pathetic campers!"

I gulped. _Great. _

Beckendorf POV

When I entered my cabin, I expected a random dude to jump out and attack me, but all I saw was a tall, ripped guy with curly black hair, dark, tan skin, and violet eyes.

The cabin was empty, and I guessed that the rest of the campers were at the forges.

Eli smiled at me. "Hi Charles. How is your day?"

My eyes widened in shock. He… he wasn't going to kill me? Strange. "Great, how about yours?"

Thalia POV

As I entered my cabin, I wondered what Lexton would look like. Creepy and reptilian? Boy was I wrong. He was tall with light skin, a slight tan, bright blue eyes, and silky black hair. And he. Was. HOT! Oh! No! That's creepy! He's my brother for crying out loud! But still…

"Lex?" I stepped forward. "I-is that you?"

He smiled. "Yeah. It is. Miss me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was gone for like ten minutes!"

He shrugged. "Still."

Jason POV

When I entered the Hera cabin, I expected to just see a random girl standing there, but instead, I was met by a kick in… in my soft spot!

"AHH!" I shouted, clutching my beans. Another kick hit me in the face, and I fell backwards. Towering over me was a girl with blue eyes, and long black hair.

"Stupid boy." She sneered.

Percy POV

"So, you're absolutely 100% sure you _don't _want to kill me?"

Dane roared with rage. "OH MY GODS! YOU MORON! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU?"

"Ok ok!" I exclaimed, jumping back. "I'm sorry!"

**Teehee. Stupid Percy. K, sry it ends here, but I'm going to update in like ten minutes or something.** **I wrote the nxt chapter last night, so I just have to go over it. K, byee!**


	8. The Talk Before The Fight

**YAY! I'm putting up the nxt chapter! :D :D :D Anywayz, sry I didn't put up this chapter sooner. Idk, I just didn't **_**feel **_**like writing! Sry, again. I know how annoying it is when authors take FOREVER to update stories. Itz annoying, isn't it? Nyway, I hate reading long author notes, nd I bet a lot of other people do too. So, here's the nxt chapter! ;)**

Nico POV

My eyesight started to get fuzzy as Con choked me into silence.

"Con," I choked. "Please!"

He smiled evilly, but, thankfully, he dropped me. "Pathetic." He muttered. "You're just like father, you know. Weak. Useless. Idiotic."

Anger boiled up inside of me. Who is he to come here, and insult me _and _my father? "Shut up!" I yelled at him, struggling to my feet. "You barely even know him!"

He looked at me as if I had just lost my mind. "Barely even… are you serious? I've known him far longer than you have!"

"Well SO! You don't know him as well as I do!" I retorted. This guy was _really _getting on my nerves!

Con just laughed. "Oh please. What, are you _close _to father? Are you _friends _with him? Does he _care _about you? Is that what you think?"

"Yes, it's _exactly _what I think."

He frowned. "So he has the nerve to lie to _you too? _Nico, do you know the truth? I mean, like _why_ the gods transformed us into animals?"

I froze. It hadn't really occurred to me the reason that they were turned into animals. "Umm… no."

"Well, I'm part of a group called the Dark Dreamers. We were trained by the gods to help fight the Titans when the time came for the war. We were loyal to them, and we trusted them. But then that idiot goddess _Athena _thought that we were too powerful, and told the other gods we should be destroyed. And when they tried, we fought back. I mean, anyone would. So they turned us into _animals, _and had the NERVE to call us their _pets!_"

I stood silent for a moment, thinking over what he had said. "Dad didn't try to defend you?" I asked.

Con shook his head. "No. He stood in silence. And do you know who Zeus tried to kill first?"

"Who?"

His face darkened as he answered. "Lexton and Lili. His own two children."

"Wow." I muttered. "I can't believe they would do something like that."

He opened his mouth to say more, but a bright light filled the room, and when it cleared, standing there was a very angry looking Hades.

"Con." He growled. "You look different from how I remember you."

Con scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I see your time as a raccoon has changed your appearance. You still have rings around your eyes." My father replied.

Con snarled. "That's. My. EYELINER!"

My father laughed. "Only GIRLS wear EYELINER!"  
>"NO THEY DON'T!" Con shouted.<p>

"YOUR MOTHER WEARS EYELINER!"

"SHUTUP!"

Percy POV

"So you're certain. You absolutely _don't _want to kill me?"

Dane growled. "GAH! I'VE TOLD YOU SO MANY FREAKN TIMES THAT I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Ok! Ok! I just wanted to be sure!" I said, backing up.

"Fine." Dane snapped his fingers, and out of thin air appeared a surfboard, and what appeared to be a bar of soap, but was really surfboard wax. "I'm just going to finish waxing my board."

So we stood their, talking randomly, as he waxed his board for about five minutes until my dad popped up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Poseidon asked.

"Waxing my surfboard with candy apple scented wax." He replied without turning around.

"Can I see your board?"

"Sure." Dane handed it over his shoulder, and my dad took it. Then in one swift movement, he smacked Dane upside the head with it.

"OW!" Dane exclaimed, rubbing his head. He whipped around, and glared at my father. "What was THAT?"

"Awww!" My dad looked disappointed. "That didn't kill you?"

"NO!"

"Aww…"

Thalia POV

Lexton and I were currently sitting on the sofa, looking through a magazine

"So," I said. "I was thinking of getting _this _dress for prom." I pointed to a long blue one made of silk.

He nodded. "Yeah, that one would really bring out your eyes."

"Mhm. But what about-"

I was interrupted when a flash of light filled the room, and when it cleared, there stood my father.

"Well hello Lexton. Thalia." He said. "It appears you two are getting along. It's just too bad I'm going to _kill _your brother!"

Then, out of nowhere, he whipped out a sword, and jumped onto the coffee table.

Lexton sat staring calmly at the blade, with his hands sitting in his lap.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" My father shouted.

Lexton simply scooted over, and when my dad swung the sword, it was met with open air.

"What the…" He looked over at Lexton. "Oh, FUCK YOU KIDS!" Then, he looked at one of the magazines sitting on the table. "Stupid magazine!" He tried to kick it, but only ended up slipping, and landing on the coffee table, shattering the surface.

"Oh…" He groaned. "Stupid kids."

Annabeth POV

I was standing there, glaring at Naiomi, when another guy walked in the cabin.

"Hey, Naiomi." He said.

Naiomi smiled. "Hi Derek."

"Who?" I asked. There wasn't anyone named Derek in that book!

Naiomi glared at me. "This is Derek, my boyfriend. He's a naiad."

"A boy naiad?"

"YES! Boys can be naiads too!"

Suddenly, my mother popped up. "Well, hello, Naiomi. I've come to ki-oh! Who are all these people?" She looked around at my cabin mates. "Are you throwing a party?"

Naiomi looked confused. "What? No! Mom, get out!"

My mother looked at Derek. "And who is this fine young man?"

"Mom stay away from him! Now get out!"

"I just wanted to join your party!"

"GET OUT!"

**Selena POV**

Seraphine pouted. "So you don't want to listen to Justin Bieber with me?"

"NO!" I shouted.

"Fine then." She plopped down on the couch, and put in a pair of pink headphones. "I'll just listen to Justin Bieber by myself."

All of a sudden, my mom flashed into the room.

Seraphine looked up in confusion.

"Mom?"

"Seraphine! Ugh! What have you done to your hair?" Aphrodite screamed.

"Umm, I dyed it." Seraphine replied.

"Well it looks TERRIBLE! It looks like it was dyed by like, two year olds!"

"So, did you just come here to bash on my hair?"

"No, I came here to kill you. But NO child of mine will die looking like THAT! Come, let's go dye your hair a color that looks good with your complexion."

Seraphine sobbed into her hands. "I HATE YOU MOM!"

Aphrodite sighed, and sat down next to her. "I know, I know. But seriously, your hair looks terrible."

Clarisse POV

I don't know how this happened, but Jordin and I were sword fighting in the woods.

He was a really good fighter, and I was at risk of losing but then I saw a flash behind one of the trees. _Great. _I thought. _Dad's here. _

Ares stepped out, shaking his head. "You're such a sissy, Jordin!"

Jordin and I were still locked in combat as he replied. "What do you mean?"

"That's not how you fight! Move over!" Ares shoved Jordin aside, who fell down, and smacked his head on a rock. Ares pulled out a sword, and began to battle me. He was so fast that I barely even had time to defend myself.

"AHH!" I shouted. "You're going too fast!"

"This is a life or death situation!" He responded.

"No it isn't! This is _play_ fighting!"

"GAH! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS PLAY FIGHTING!"

Then, I heard a _WHOOSH, _and a strand of my hair fell to the ground. I stared at it. "You just cut off my hair."

Ares put his hands on his hips. "Yeah I did."

"You just cut off my hair." I repeated.

"Umm, I think we already established that."

I glared at him. "Errrr! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST CUT OFF MY HAIR!" Angrily, I began to thrust my sword around, faster than I had ever done before.

"NO!" Ares shouted. "Slow down! This is just play fighting!"

"There's no such THING as _play fighting_, remember?" And with that, I stabbed downwards on his shoulder. My blade went straight through, piercing his skin.

"GAH!" He exclaimed, collapsing. "I hate Wednesdays!"

Katie POV

So I was standing there, gawking at Dave when my mom popped up.

"Well hello, Dave!" She exclaimed.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Why yes! My, my! It's been so long since I've seen you as a human! Oh, how you've grown!"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, will you get out of here? You're kind of embarrassing me."

"Oh," she said. "Actually I've been sent here to kill you!"  
>"WHAT?"<p>

"Well, all the gods got together, and decided we were going to kill our evil kids! Oh, but don't worry! It won't hurt the slightest!" Then, she whipped out a knife. But before she could even react, Dave punched her hard in the face, and she flew back into a wall, landing unconscious.

Dave looked around. "You guys didn't see any of that." Then, he turned and ran out of the cabin.

Beckendorf POV

Eli and I were standing there, talking when a huge flame erupted in the middle of the room, and when it cleared, my father stood there.

"Well hello Eli." He said, dramatically.

Eli waved calmly. "Hi dad."

Hephaestus frowned. "Aren't you surprised to see me?"

Eli shook his head. "No."

"Well, don't you want to know what I'm doing here?"

"You're here to kill me."

"What? How did you know that?"

"Well you see, dad," Eli pulled out a cell phone. "I invented this new app for the iPhone that tells the future, and it tells you what's going to you happen in the next 15 seconds."

"What?" Exclaimed my father. "Give me that!" He snatched the phone from Eli, and turned away.

He fumbled with the phone, occasionally glaring over his shoulder, and asked. "How does it work?"

"Well," Eli explained. "You just put your finger on the screen, and it tells you what will happen."

Hephaestus did as he said. "Err! It's not working!"

"That's because it's loading." Eli said, picking up a hammer.

"Oh… hmm, it says you're going to sneak up behind me, and hit me in the head with a-" he never got to finish the sentence, because Eli thrust the hammer forward, knocking out the god of forges.

My jaw dropped. "What the fuck?"

Travis POV

I was standing there alongside my brother, staring down Nicholi and Malachi when my dad popped up.

"Well hello Malachi. Nicholi." He said.

"Actually," one of them said. "I'm Nicholi and that's Malachi."

"Oh." He muttered. "Well hello Nicholi. Malachi."

"What do you want, dad?" Nicholi asked.

"Well, I just think I should give you back your wallets," He held out two wallets. The twins looked in their pockets, and snatched their wallets back.

"And your cell phones," Hermes continued, holding out two blackberrys. The twins snatched them away. "And your socks." He finished, holding out two pairs of white socks. The twins took back their socks.

"Well dad," Nicholi said. "Since you've taken so many things from us, it only seems right that we get to take something from you." Then he held out a red, saggy looking thing. "Here's your left lung, dad."

Hermes looked down at his now bleeding chest. "H-H-How…" He began coughing violently.

Pollux POV

Liam laughed evilly, as I crumpled to the ground next to my brother.

"Pathetic children!" He came over, and planted a kick in my face.

"You're a jerk! Castor shouted. "You pretend that you're drinking water, but what's really in those bottles is straight up VODKA!"

"Shut up!" Liam slurred. "No one's allowed to talk about that but me and my therapist!"

Suddenly, my dad popped up.

"Liam! What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm beating up these kids!"

"Are you drunk?"

"YES!"

My dad stumbled back. "Oh, you're an angry drunk!"

"Shut. UP!" Liam exclaimed. "It's YOUR fault I'm an alcoholic!"

"How is it _my _fault?" Dionysus asked.

"You're the god of whine!"

"Well SO!" My father retorted. "I didn't tell you to pick up the bottle, and start drinking! I just made you _interested _in whine!"

"Shut up! You're not even my dad!"

Dionysus blinked. "Yes I am!"

Zoe POV

The hunters and I all looked around wildly for Alisha who had just disappeared into thin air when Artemis popped up, her bow at the ready.

"Ok," She exclaimed. "Where is she?"

I blinked. "She's gone."

"What? How is she-" All of a sudden, a silver arrow flew through the air, piercing Artemis in the arm. She screamed, and fell over.

"Mhm." Said Alisha in her ghetto accent. She was standing in the doorway with a silver bow similar to one a hunter would use. "I told you I was gonna get your ass."

Michael POV

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light, and my dad appeared. He looked around the room. "WHOA! Why are all these kids unconscious?"

"Because they're supposed to be!" Celeste hissed.

"Hmm." My dad grabbed a nearby guitar. "Well then I'll revive them with MUSIC!"

"What? NO!" Alan snatched away the guitar, and bashed it on the ground.

"Dude! What the heck! You're not supposed to break the guitar till the end of the show! Duh! Gosh! I raised two complete idiots!"

"You didn't raise us at all!"

"Well it's a good thing I didn't or that guitar would be coming out of your allowance!"

"That's not even your guitar!"

Jason POV

So I was basically being used as a punching bag when Hera walked in. She gasped.

"Lili! What are you doing? Attacking poor Jacob like this!"

"My name is Jason!" I moaned.

"Right. Attacking poor Jason like this! Don't you know that this is your future husband?"

Lili looked up in confusion. "Hera, he's my half-brother."

"Oh… never mind."

**Hey! Itz me again! I hope u liked this chapter! And just so u know, my sister waz tha one who thought of all the ideas for tha different scenarios, so thnx Whitney! Luv u! So nyway, plz review! K, byee!**


	9. Author's Note

**Yes, I know I'm a bad person for making this a stupid author's note, but I have **_**really **_**bad writer's block, and I don't know what should happen next! My sister is no help, cuz she's too bust watching Cat Williams on Netflix, and I can't ask my parents, cuz… well… ugh! U know what I mean! So, if u have any ideas, PM me, or leave a review cuz I have NO idea whatsoever. K, byee!**

**P.S. The reason I took so long to update was cuz I was at Girl Scout camp. Sry I didn't tell u, bt I didn't have time! Ok, please help me!**

**~sweet-lovin-zombie**


	10. The Fight, and Flashbacks

Hey guys! SOOO sry I took forever to update! Bt this chpter might sukkkk cuz I kinda forced myself to write it! Didn't wanna make u guys wait ny longer! Sry again. I've been writing other fanfics when I should've been working on this one! Plus I just put out my first crossover fanfic! It's for Twilight nd PJO. Itz called A New Enemy. SO if u like those two series, u cn check it out *hint hint. wink wink* No, jk. Bt u cn if u want to. Ok, without further ado (luv that word!) here's the nxt chpter! :O Chiron POV

I watched from the big house in horror at all the fighting that was going on. Gods fighting their own children! And the sad part was that the children… were winning.

Dane POV

I fought my father with all the power I had. There was no way I was going to go back to being a baby seal. It was just AWEFUL! You can't even begin to be able to imagine how much the others mocked me. Especially Con and Lex, my two best friends.

Anyway, I was fighting my father with so much concentration that I didn't realize when he backed me onto the docks

"Give it up, father!" I shouted. "You can't beat me! I was trained to defeat Titans! Gods are no match!"

He glared. "Not necessarily. If you enter my turf, there's no way you could fight back."

I laughed. "Yes, but we aren't—" I froze. It was then that I realized where I was standing: On the very edge of a dock. Oh shit. Nervously, I glanced up at my father. "You wouldn't."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Oh, but I would." And with that, he shoved me backwards. I stumbled, and fell into the ocean. When I entered the water, the first feeling I felt was panic. I _hated _the ocean. It brought back memories…

Flashback

_ I stalked through the halls of my father's palace especially angry. Triton had been messing with me from the day I had first decided to stay here. Stupid fish boy._

_ "Lord Dane!" Said a voice from behind me._

_ I turned around to see a familiar dolphin. "Drop the 'Lord' crap, Delphine. Now what do you want?"_

_ Delphine looked a little hurt, but continued anyway. "Lord Poseidon wishes to see you right away! It's urgent!"_

_ I groaned. "Can't it wait?"_

_ The dolphin shook their head. "No. He said it can't wait."_

_ Grumbling to myself about stupid parents, I walked towards my father's room. When I got to the door, I raised my fist to knock, but suddenly the door swung open, and my father pulled me inside, shutting the door behind him._

_ "Gah!" I exclaimed. "What's up with you?"_

_ "There's no time for explaining things!" My father said. "We have to get to Olympus!"_

_ "But I—" I began, but he cut me off._

_ "Zeus's orders." And with that, we both disappeared in a swirl of water._

_End of Flashback_

That had been the day the gods had tried to kill us. The day I became… ugh! A baby seal.

My head broke the surface, and I gasped for air. The salt water stung my eyes, and blurred my vision. I could still see my father, however. He stood at the top of the docks with a smug expression.

"FATHER!" I shouted angrily. "I HATE YOU!"

He chuckled. "I know."

I would've said more, but just then, the water jerked me backwards. With a shock, I realized it was pulling me away from camp, and farther out into the sea. Desperately, I tried to grab the edge of the dock, but my fingers slipped on the wet surface of the wood.

The currents pulled me farther and farther until I couldn't even see camp anymore. Then, they pulled me under the water.

Con POV

Hatred. That's all I felt as I fought my father. Hatred for him, hatred for the gods, hatred for everyone.

He had used me. He had lied to me, and he was going to do the same to Nico! No way was I going to let that happen. Although I hated the kid, I wouldn't wish that life on anyone.

I fought with power. Power I never even knew I had! My dad, however, kept summoning stupid skeletons, so they distracted me. But I was still better. And I know how. He was afraid of hurting me. Therefore, he was holding back. I _wasn't. _Pretty soon, my father's sword clattered to the ground, and I had my blade aimed at his neck.

"Wow, Con." My father said. "You're good. But not good enough."

I was about to ask what he meant, but then I sensed a presence behind me. Before I could turn around, something stabbed into my thigh. I screamed in pain, and dropped to my knees. Standing behind me was another _stupid _skeleton holding a bloody knife! Of course he would! He's too afraid of hurting me, so he has some pathetic pile of bones do it for him! Coward.

Enraged, I thrust my sword at 'General Hawrthford' or so it said on his nametag. He erupted in flames, and vanished, his knife clattering to the floor.

My attention turned back to my father who kicked my sword out of my hand.

He pressed his own blade against my throat.

"You won't kill me." I choked. His sword was making it hard to breath.

My father laughed. "You're right. I'm not."

Before I could respond, he sheathed his sword, and the shadows swirled around me. Then, I was flying through the shadow realm. I knew I was going to the Underworld. And last time I was there… _bad things _happened…

Flashback

_ I closed my eyes, and concentrated. My father had sent for me, and I was too lazy to walk all the way to his room to talk to him. The shadows closed around me, and I appeared in his room. _**(A/N The one from the PJO movie) **_I was concealed in the shadows, and my father hadn't noticed me yet. I was just about to step out when I noticed he arguing with Persephone._

_ "—can't just kill them!" She was saying. Wtf?_

_ "It was Zeus's orders! I cannot argue!" My father replied. Oh shit…_

_ "But they've done nothing wrong!" Persephone shrieked. "Surely he must see that!"_

_ "I'm sorry, darling. But it's decided." My father said softly._

_Persephone sighed, clearly still angry. "I just can't believe you're going to take that boy to his death."_

_With wide eyes, I stepped out of the shadows. "WHAT?"_

_ Persephone and my father jumped. _

_ "You're-you're going to kill me?" I asked in disbelief. No, there was no way! I must've heard him wrong! Yeah, that's it!_

_ My father sighed. "I-I'm so sorry, Constantine. But I cannot stop it." He stepped closer as if to hug me, but I backed away. Hurt flashed in his eyes. I didn't care._

_ I felt as if he had just slapped me in the face! "All this time…" I whispered. "I thought you cared… but now… now you-you're going to KILL ME?" Anger replaced any feeling of pain that was just there. "AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU? YOU WOULD BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?" _

_ "Con, please!" Persephone begged. "Calm down!"_

_ "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!" I shouted. They have the NERVE to tell me to CALM DOWN when they're trying to KILL ME? _

_ My father looked at me with pleading eyes. "Son, I-I'm sorry, but—"_

"I don't want your apologies." I snapped. Then I looked at both of them with hate-filled eyes. "I hate you both." And when I said it… I meant it…

End of Flashback

Lex POV

My father was a good fighter. But not good enough. I easily disarmed him, and had my sword tip pointed at his throat in a few seconds.

He gulped. "Now now. Lexton, you know violence never solves anything."

Now, I would've stabbed him right then and there, but I saw something out in the ocean. It was a figure being pulled by the currents. And with a shock, I realized it was Dane. His father had beaten him.

I glanced over at Con, and my eyes widened. He was being engulfed in a huge swarm of shadows, and when they cleared, he was gone.

I was so shocked that I didn't realize when my father stepped away.

"Lexton." He said from a few feet away.

I whirled around, and stared into his, now glowing, eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Before I could react, a gust of wind blew straight at me, and I flew straight upward, into the clouds.

Being so high up in the sky brought back memories… memories I'd rather not revisit…

Flashback

_ I stared into my father's eyes, and acknowledged what he had just said. He was going to kill me… kill me and my friends! All of the demigods around me seemed frozen in shock as well._

_ "Lexton, Lili, I'm so sorry." My father stepped over to Lili, and began to glow. Anger boiled up in my veins. No way was I going to let him kill my sister! And before I knew it, I had tackled him to the ground._

_End of Flashback_

The wind whipped my hair as I soared higher, and higher into the clouds. High above me, I heard a girly shriek. So Lili was up here too…

**Hey! So, in my opinion, this chpter SUKKKKKEEEEEDDDDDDD! Bt, I said it would, so I'm sry. K, the nxt chpter will b about Eli, Naiomi, and Seraphine! AKA, Hephaestus, Athena, and Aphrodite. Hmm… maybe I should've done Ares instead of Athena… oh well! K, sry I decided to break up tha fight scenes like this. I just don't have time to put em all togethet. :( K, plz review! If u read this, nd liked it, review! I hate only getting like 2 reviews for some chpters! It leaves me no way of knowing if u liked it or not! :( Oh, nd for Con's flashback, Persephone didn't hate him! K, byee!**


	11. The Fight, and Flashbacks Part 2

HEYYYYYY! So, I decided to write ths chpter today, cuz I waz . Nyway, here it iz! Hmm… maybe I'll write tha nxt one too… Nyway, I put up a poll on mi profile about how u guys wnt tha story to end. SO u cn go thr, nd vote. Bt, if ur lazy (like me) U cn just vote in a review, but I'd rather u voted on tha poll. It's jst easier. I'll tell u tha choices at tha end of tha chpter if u wnted to vote through a review. K, on wif tha story!

Also, thnx to peace-love-PIE. They had the idea of making the real truth come out, nd tht waz tha flashbacks! So, thnx peace-love-PIE! Luv ur screen name! :D

**Disclaimer: I am not a dude. Therefore I am not Rick Riordan. Meaning that I couldn't POSSIBLY own the PJO series. There lawyers! Happy? Also, I don't own Kung Fu Panda. I used an idea from it in case u were wondering…**

Naiomi POV

Ok, so fighting my mom—the goddess of Wisdom, and Battle Strategy—was hard. And by hard, I mean _impossible. _It was almost as if she could read my thoughts! I barely even had time to defend myself from her attacks! Hmm, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pick a fight with goddess of wisdom… ah whatever! At least I'm getting my revenge. Sort of…

My mother laughed, and thrust at my shoulder. I easily parried.

"Give it up, Naiomi!" She shouted. "You can't beat the goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy! Soon you'll be dead, and Derek will be all MINE!"

_Oh NO! That's IT! NO ONE goes NEAR MY DEREK! _I sliced, and stabbed at my mother with newfound speed. She actually looked scared. Wow. With ease, I knocked her blade out of her hand. I was about to slice at her throat, but something swooped down, and snatched it out of my hands. GAH! Damn owls! Curse my mother's sacred bird!

The owl deposited the blade in my mother's hand, and swooped towards me. My eyes widened at the sight of its talons. But it didn't kill me! It grabbed my shirt in it's claws, and began to lift me in the air! Pretty soon others joined it, and I was being carried all the way to Olympus. Ugh. I hated that place. Last time I was there… well… things weren't too pretty.

_Flashback_

_ I sat in the library, looking through stacks and stacks of books about space. I wanted to be an astronomer someday. The thought of space amazed me! It was fun to think of alternate universes that could lie beyond our own. It's simply fascinating! _

_ My studies were interrupted when my mother walked in. She noticed my books, and raised a sharp eyebrow. "Reading about space again, I see?"_

_ I smiled. "Yes, mother. You know how much I want to be an astronomer some day. After the upcoming war is over, and the Titans are defeated."_

_ As soon as I said that, her eyes flashed with pain, and, strangely, guilt. "Yes…I am well aware Naiomi. But, um, back to why I came here. Zeus is calling a meeting for all of the gods. He wants all of you to come too." _

_ I nodded. "Yes mother." I left my book open, thinking that I would be able to come back after the meeting. If only I had known how wrong I was…_

_ The entire walk there, I tried to talk to my mother, but she seemed very upset about something. It seemed that every time I spoke, it caused her more pain. I tried not to be offended. After all, my mother _is _goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Maybe I she thinks I'm not doing well enough in my lessons, and she's ashamed by me. I'd have to try harder to make her happy, and proud of me. _

_ When we reached the throne room, all the major gods (except for Hades. He hadn't arrived yet) were standing around with their children standing next to them. It was strange that they weren't on their thrones. The gods are always on their thrones for all our _other _meetings. What made this one different?_

_ We had to wait for Con and Hades to arrive, so we just stood around and talked to our godly parents. Or at least we tried to. The gods and goddesses didn't seem very chatty today. Not even Aphrodite, Apollo, or Hermes! And they're the most talkative, annoying gods around! _

_ I glanced over at my mother. She seemed to be making an effort not to look at me. _

_ "Mother?" I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What is it? Have I done something wrong?"_

_ She sighed, and looked at me with hurt-filled eyes. "Naiomi, it's not what you've done. It's what I've done. I've done something terribly unforgivable, and now, everyone will get hurt because of it."_

_ "What do you mean mother?" I asked in confusion. It wasn't like my mother to make mistakes. In fact she _never _made mistakes. She's the goddess of wisdom! Shouldn't she always think things through, and make sure no one gets hurt?_

_ My mother blinked back tears, and replied with sadness clear in her voice. "Naiomi… the reason we're at this meeting is—"_

_ Suddenly, the shadows thickened in the room, forming two figures. Then the shadows cleared, and standing in the throne room was Hades, and Con. _

_ But they both had strange expressions. Hades looked sad, and depressed as if he had just found out that he only had three weeks to live. And Con a bit sad too, but he mostly looked angry, and betrayed. Kind of like when you get in a fight with your best friend. You're sad about loosing them, angry about what they did, and you feel like they betrayed you by not being a good friend. Hades had a firm grip on Con's arm, as if he were afraid his son would make a run for it or something. But judging by Con's tense posture, I suspected that he would. _

_ Zeus cleared his throat, pulling everyone's attention from the god of death, and his son. "Well, it appears that everyone has arrived," The king of the god's said. He too sounded sad. "So, I must tell you all why you're here. Well, you are all doing very well in your training. And your powers are increasing quickly." He cleared his throat again before continuing. "Now, Athena has brought it to our attention," All the demigods in the room stared at my mother. Including me. Exactly _what _did she bring to Zeus's attention? "That you are each very powerful. Too powerful. And, I'm afraid that we must… umm… _dispose _of you."_

_ Everyone went silent. The gods were looking guiltily at the floor while the demigods stared at their parents in horror. The only person who didn't look shocked was Con. He was just glaring at his dad with a look of pure hatred as if he was thinking: "How can you let happen to me?" _

_ After a few more minutes of silence, the shock wore off of me, and I shouted; "WHAT?" Everyone jumped. "DISPOSE OF US?" I screamed in rage. "So what, now we're not important to you? Now you don't care?"_

_ My mother looked like I had hurt her a lot with those last words. "What? No! I love you Naiomi, but—"_

_ "But WHAT MOTHER?" I yelled. Then I looked around at all of the other gods. "We're your children, not an old, gross toothbrush! You can't just throw us away like we're useless!"_

_ The other demigods seemed to break out of their shocked states, and they became angry as well. Then the room was filled with shouting. All of the demigods were yelling at their godly parents while their godly parents were trying to calm them down. This went on for about five minutes until Zeus shouted, "SILENCE!" His loud voice shook the throne room, and everyone fell silent. _

_ The king of the gods sighed. "Now, I'm sorry, but you are all too powerful. If you were to join the titans, that would spell disaster." He looked at his own two children. "Lexton, Lili, I'm so sorry." Then he stepped over to his daughter, and began to glow with an aura of power. But then, all Hades broke loose. Lexton tackled his father to the ground, and suddenly all of the demigods were fighting their parents! It was like an all out war! It was sad really, but this is what we had to do. If we wanted to live…_

_End of Flashback_

**Eli POV**

Oh gods. Fighting my dad was SO easy! He's so un-athletic, and slow. In mere seconds, his sword was on the ground, and my blade was aimed at his neck.

"Eli," he said. "You don't want to hurt me. You think you do, but you really don't."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, you don't know anything about me!"

He blinked. "I know a lot about you! I know your favorite color is red, your favorite food is pizza, you still sleep with a nightlight, and you wear footy pajamas to bed."

At the end of his sentence, I was blushing like crazy! How did he know that! Hmm… maybe he _did _know a lot about me…

He used my moment of distraction, and embarrassment to leap away from my sword.

I was about to attack him again, but flames erupted from around me. They swirled around my body, but they didn't burn me. I was a fire user. But it _did _bring back memories… _bad _memories…

_Flashback_

_ I sat in the forge, hammering away on my newest blade. I intended to enchant it so that it would be so sharp, you could cut yourself just by looking at it! It was pretty cool. I was just about to hammer it once more when my father walked in._

_ "Hello son!" He exclaimed. "Whatcha working on?"_

_ I smiled, and picked up my newest sword. The heat didn't bother me since I was a fire user. "I'm going to enchant it so it'll be so sharp, you can cut yourself just by looking at it!" I explained._

_ My father let out a hearty laugh. "A brilliant idea, Eli! But, I came to tell you that…" His cheerful expression changed to one of hurt. "That we have a meeting, and out children were instructed to come."_

_ "Ok." I quickly cooled the blade, and set it down. "Let's go!"_

_End of Flashback_

Seraphine POV

Ok, so my mother and I didn't fight with swords. We were too afraid of getting hurt. So, we just had a catfight. Which was _ironic _since I _was _a cat.

"EEEKKK!" My mother shrieked. "You're ruining my hair!"  
>"You're ruining my makeup!" I replied.<p>

"UGH!" My mom exclaimed. "I hate fighting!"

"Me too!" But we still continued fighting anyway.

Suddenly, she pulled out a bottle of perfume, and sprayed me with it. A huge pink cloud engulfed me, and all I could see was PINK! Gah! This brought back bad memories…

Flashback

_ I stood in front of one of the many mirrors in my mother's room, fixing my hair, and doing my makeup. I knew I was already beautiful, but it never hurts to make a few improvements. I was just about to put on my lipstick when my mother walked in._

_ "Hello, darling!" She exclaimed. She tried to sound happy, but I knew she wasn't. Her usually cheerful eyes were dark and sad._

_ "What's wrong, mom?" I asked putting down the lipstick. _

_ She sighed. "Oh, nothing. Zeus said we have to take our children to some stupid meeting. That's why I came to get you." _

_ "Ok!" When I said that, however, she looked a bit disappointed. As if she were hoping I wouldn't go. But I did go! And that was the biggest mistake of my life…_

**Heyyy! So, I know tha part about Seraphine ! Bt I waz tired when I wrote it, so… yea. Nyway, sry tha Naiomi part waz so long. I jst started writin it, nd thn I couldn't stop! K, the nxt chpter iz about Lili (Hera), Dave (Demeter), and Nicholi and Malachi (Hermes) K, byeee!**

**Also, PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEW! I'm trying to c if I cn gt up to a hundred reviews for ths story! **

**K, here's tha choices:**

**The gods convince their kids to be good people, and they all live happy ever after! (lame)**

**The gods try to turn the Dark Dreamers back into animals, but they accidentally hit the counselors. (Thnx to ****SmIleY FaCiAl, ****greekghostgirl****, nd ****rebecca calzone for tha idea!) And I make a sequel! :D **

**So, there's tha choices! Bt u cn still vote on tha poll if u wanna. Or u cn vote through a review. Whichever u choose. I personally suggest poll so I don't have to count, bt u cn pick! Kk, byee! :D Wait! Hmm… I like to use winks too… OOH! I'LL COMBINE THEM!**

**Kk, byee! ;D Hehe. Clever huh? ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D**


	12. The Fight, and Flashbacks Part 3

Wow. Tht's all I cn say! 100 REVIEWS! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D OMGZZZ! I'M SOOO HAPPY! Hmm… I wonder if we cn get 120… whatever! Nyway, here's tha nxt chpter!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But here's a list of things I DO own!_

_**My dog!**_

_**My face**_

_**My computer**_

_**My rat (Squedgie! :D)**_

_**My MP3 Player**_

_**So there lawyers! I DO own some stuff! Just not… u know… the Percy Jackson series… :P**_

Lili POV

Hera is a bad fighter. Like, seriously terrible. She held her sword upside down, and she kept running away from me! So yeah, bad fighter.

"Hera, you suck!" I shouted. "Just give up!"

"NO!" Was her reply. "YOU HURT JAMES!"

"Jason!" said a voice from the Hera cabin. Obviously Jason.

"Yeah, Jason!" Hera agreed.

I sighed. The gods were just plain stupid now.

"Lili! Your shoe is untied." Hera shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You think that will work?" I took a step forward, but I fell flat on my face.

"Told you." Hera grumbled.

I tried to stand up, but a strong wind knocked me off my feet, and lifted me into the air. And before I knew it, I was flying upward, away from the ground. A high-pitched scream escaped my lips. Being so high up reminded me of a terrible, terrible day…

Flashback

_ I stared in horror as I thought about what my father had just said. He…he was going to kill me? Although I had done nothing wrong? Then, he did something that shocked me even more._

_ He stepped over to me, and said, "Lexton, Lili, I'm so sorry." Then he began to glow with power. I was so shocked, I couldn't even move. But it turns out I didn't have to. Just as my father was about to zap me, Lexton tackled him to the ground. _

_ Then all Hades broke loose. The demigods began… attacking their parents! I couldn't believe my eyes! _

_End of Flashback_

Dave POV

I raced through camp, ignoring all the fighting going on around me. Maybe if I cold get to the border, I would be safe!

"Well hello Dave!" Came a voice from behind me. Damn.

I whirled around, and came face to face with my mother, Demeter. "Umm… hey mom!" I laughed nervously. "How's it going?"

She scowled. "That was a good punch. I know someone must've been eating their cereal!"

I groaned. "Ugh! MOM! I HATE cereal!"

She gasped. "WHAT? HOW CAN YOU HATE CEREAL?"

"I just do!"

"Ooh, that's it. NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

Before I could ask what she meant, a vine erupted out of the ground, and twirled around my ankle. Then another. Then another! More and more vines kept growing, and pretty soon, they were wrapped around my entire body. Slowly, they began to pull me into the ground. And I knew where I was going. This was my mother's way of traveling, so she was taking me to Olympus. Ugh, Olympus. That place brought back bad memories…

Flashback

_ I sat in Olympus' giant greenhouse, tending the plants. I always came here when I was upset. See, earlier today, I had gotten in an argument with my mother, Demeter. She had been trying to make me eat cereal! Again! Grr! I hate cereal! It's gross! _

_ My mood must've affected my gardening, because the roses I was watering turned brown, and wilted. I sighed. Stupid flower. _

_ The greenhouse door opened, and my mother stepped in. I scowled, and looked back at the rose._

_ "David," She said. "I-I'm sorry that I got so angry at you. You don't have to like cereal. Do you forgive me?"_

_ I smiled. "Yeah, but only because you sounded really stupid saying that."_

_ Demeter frowned. "I did not! You know what, forget it! There's a meeting you need to go to."_

_ "Ok." I followed her out the door, leaving the dead rose. I would fix it when I got back. But… I didn't…_

_End of Flashback_

Heyyy! So, im so sry I didn't put Nicholi's POV in this chapter, bt I COULDN'T! I didn't build on his character enough to write in his point of view. Sooo sry. I will make it in tha nxt chpter though. K, tha poll is still up. Tha results so far are:

The gods hit the counselors: 5

The gods apoligize to the Dark Dreamers: 1 (bt it was me! Sry, tht choice looked kind of lonely so I clicked it)

Kk, keep voting!


	13. The Fight, and Flashbacks Part 4

Heyy! :D So in my opinion, I think the rest of the flashback chapters r gonna SUKKKKKKKKK! Mostly because I did the big three character's fight _first, _nd they were my favorite members of tha Dark Dreamers. Well… nxt to Dave_. _Bt anyway, here's tha nxt fight nd flashback chpter! Hope u guys like it! Im closing tha poll. The ending result is that I make a sequel, nd tha counselors become animals. Also, I might a part three to this story. Bt I don't know. Kk, here u go! :D

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. _

Nicholi POV

My dad was a pretty good fighter. I mean for the god of thieves. But he couldn't fight off both Malachi and I with only one sword. He was outnumbered. And losing.

"Give it up dad!" My brother taunted. "It's not like you can win!"

My father chuckled. "Oh _really?" _ He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. I don't know why, but it scared me for some reason.

"What do you mean?" My brother questioned, lowering the blade of his sword.

I opened my mouth to say something, but just then, something wrapped around my legs, and I fell to the ground. "GAH!" I exclaimed, looking to see _what _had attacked me. With wide eyes, I saw Martha… only she was HUGE! She must've grown a _lot _since last time I had seen her, as now, she was the size of an Anaconda. She started to wrap around me, crushing the air out of my lungs.

_How's it going, Nicholi? _I heard her voice hiss in my head. _Miss me? _

I looked over at my brother in desperation, but he was going through the same problem with George.

"HA!" My father shouted, "I DID win!" He smiled triumphantly, and we were surrounded in golden light. I knew we were, no doubt, going to Olympus. Ugh. I _hated _that place. It reminded me of things that I… would rather not be reminded of…

Flashback

_ My brother and I stalked the streets of Olympus. We were both absolutely BORED! There was nothing to do on this stupid mountain! So here we were taking a-a-a walk. Ugh. I hate walks. _

_ "I wish we could prank someone." Malachi sighed. "Too bad dad banned us from pranking."_

_ I chuckled to myself. "Yeah, I know. I can't believe he thought it was going too far when we dyed emo-boy's hair pink."_

_ Malachi laughed at the memory. "That was HILARIOUS! Con was so pissed! I don't know. I think he looked good with pink hair."_

_ "I wonder if we looked good with skeletons chasing us…" I thought aloud, causing my brother to laugh harder. _

_ He opened his mouth to say something more, but was interrupted when we heard the sound of feet pounding the ground. We turned, and saw my father running at us, out of breath. "Hey," he panted once he reached us. "There's a meeting in the throne room. Zeus wants us to bring our demigod children."_

_ Malachi and I nodded, and followed him to the throne room. If I had known what a mistake that was though, I would've run away screaming. _

_End of Flashback_

Liam POV

My father was a bad fighter. Like period. No doubt about it. In fact, I had his blade clatter to the ground in the first two seconds of the fight.

I chuckled. "Wow, father. I guess you _are _just as bad as people say. Sloppy… weak… pathetic…" I know it was basically like a death wish to insult a god, but I didn't care. He was going to kill me before when I hadn't done anything wrong. What made now any different?

He growled. "You'll regret that, Liam."

I gasped in fake fear. "Oh no! Are you going to throw grapes at me? Oh no! Please spare me your fury! Please! I can't take it!"

"No. I'm going to attack you. With satyrs!"

I furrowed my brow. "What?" Suddenly, something hard kicked me in the shin. I cried out in pain, and saw… a satyr! Gah! I guess he wasn't kidding… The satyr continued to kick me, and pretty soon others joined it! I felt like I was in the middle of a stampede!

"AHHH!" I screamed, clutching my now broken nose. "Make them stop!"

My father sighed. "Fine." Then I was engulfed in purple light. I knew I was going to Olympus. And that place… well… it brought back some memories I'd rather not revisit…

Flashback

_ I paced back and fourth in my room. My father hadn't yet come back from that camp he has to counselor at. It was strange. He always came back at 12:00. It was currently 3:30. So he was three and a half hours late, and I was bored out of my mind! Ugh! Stupid dad!_

_ Just then, the door opened, and my father stepped in. "Hello Liam." He said, staring at the ground sadly. _

_ I sighed with relief. "There you are! I was worried you'd passed out drunk somewhere!" Normally, he would've laughed at this kind of comment, but he just looked down. "Are you ok?" I questioned. "You look all sad."_

_ He pursed his lips. "Oh… it's nothing. Umm… we have a meeting."_

_ "Ok." I said. "When do we go?"_

_ "Right now." He said that last sentence like it actually caused him physical pain. _

_ "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked with concern. Sure he wasn't the best dad in the world, but I still care about him!_

_ "Nothing! Come on! We have to get going!" And with that, he rushed out the door._

_ I sighed, and followed. And that will always be my biggest regret._

**Hi! :D Sry it's not tht long! Im jst SOO tired! Nd I wanna work on my original stories really bad! Kk, byee! :D :D :D :D :D**


	14. The Fight, and Flashbacks Part 5

HEYYY! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner! School started two weeks ago, nd, I kinda lost my inspiration for my fanfictions. :'( Bt don't worry! Today, I sat myself down at my computer and said to myself: "Write! Write! Write! WRITE!" And thus, this chapter was born! But I'm sorry it's only Alisha's POV. I couldn't leave u guys hanging though. And I know this chapter sucks, and I'm sorry. I' Alisha POV

Artemis was an ok fighter. Emphasis on _ok. _I guess a sword wasn't really her favorite weapon. And I understand. I mean, she's goddess of the hunt, and you can't very well hunt with a sword… well, I mean you _could, _but I don't think it would end very well…

Anyway, so I was fighting Artemis when all of a sudden, a howl pierced the air. At first, I thought it was Eli or something, but then I realized that he was human again. So did that mean… WHAM! All of a sudden, a huge wall of fur slammed into me with a force like a wrecking ball, knocking me to the ground!

One of Artemis's stupid guard wolves stood, with it's paw planted on my chest. It snarled angrily.

Artemis gasped in air. "Aha! Now" (pant) "You" (pant) "LOOSE!" (pant, pant, pant)

"NO!" I shouted as a silver light wrapped around me. I hated the color silver. It reminded me of a… bad time.

Flashback

_ I sat in Artemis's house, feeling absolutely steamed. She created me to join the hunters, and now she won't even let me join the hunt? What kind of goddess was she? _

_ "Hey!" Said a voice from in front of me. It surprised me so much, I fell of the chair I was sitting in. In annoyance, I looked up, and saw Apollo, grinning at me. _

_ "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!"_

_ "What do you want?" I spat. _

_ He pouted. "Why so irritable, sugar?"_

_ "Boy, I will slap the crap out of you. Now what you want?"_

_ His eyes widened. "W-Well, t -there's a-a m-meeting o-of a- all t-the g-gods, a- and—"_

"_If you don't stop stuttering…" I let the threat hang in air. But I knew he knew I would seriously attack him. _

" _You're supposed to go to a meeting of all the gods! Don't hurt me!"_

_ I sighed, and stomped out the door, the sun god following close behind. Biggest mistake of my life._

_End of Flashback _


	15. The Fight, and Flashbacks Part 6

Heyyy! SO, here's the next chapter. It's only Jordin's POV, and I'm sorry, since I did that the last time. :( Bt I'm going to update this weekend. Sry again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But OMG I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE SON OF NEPTUNE! But if Nico isn't in it, I will send Rick Riordan a mean message! … wait, then he might not ever write another book… wouldn't want that…  
><strong>

Jordin POV

Sweat poured down my face as I fought my father. Although he was god of war, he wasn't as good of a fighter as I thought he was.

"I'll cream you, you punk!" Ares shouted, attempting to slice my face. "You'd better watch out!"

I dodged easily, and slashed at his arm. "In your dreams! You're all talk! That's why you couldn't beat that pathetic 12-year-old, Jackson!"

He growled. "You take that back! I told you never to repeat that!"

"And I told you never to try and kill me, but then fail, and turn me into a stupid rhinoceros! "

My father scoffed. "You never said that."

"UGH! You're so stupid!" I shouted, throwing my sword at him. He quickly ducked, and it sailed harmlessly over his head. "Of course I never told you that! I didn't exactly think it would happen!"

When the war god gasped, I thought I had finally broken through to him. "How are we related? A good warrior always expects the unexpectable!"

I sighed. "Unexpectable isn't even a word."

"See!" He shouted. "What are you now? A son of Athena?"

"No! I just—Oh! Forget you!" I scowled, and began walking away. I was about ten feet away, when something plowed into me. "GAHHHH!" I screamed. My face smashed into the ground, and I got a mouth full of dirt.

"Ha!" My father screamed, walking over to me. I looked up, and saw the thing that had knocked me over. It was a gigantic wild boar. Seriously? "First rule of war! Ares continued. "Never turn your back on your enemy!"

A red light surrounded me, and the last I saw of my father was him doing a victory dance. He was so stupid.

Flashback

_ My sword sailed around in my hands as I slashed again and again at one of the dummies in the Olympus sword arena. I would rather test myself on real people, but my dad wouldn't let me after what happened last time… _

_ Anyway, so I was attacking a sword dummy, when my father walked in. "Hey son!" He said, making his was over to me. "How's it goin?"_

_ "Great. I'm just killing this dummy." I replied, making a slash at the dummy's head. It came clean off, helmet and all, and hay flew all over the floor. _

_ "Nice." My dad praised. "But you know, I don't need a blade to kill one of these dummies." Then, without warning, he punched one of the other dummies in the head. "C'POW!" The dummy sailed backwards, but then, suddenly, it bounced back, and smacked Ares in the face. "Ahh!" He screamed, swatting the dummy away. "Crazy dummies!"_

_ I snickered, as I helped him up. "Yeah, you sure showed that dummy. I don't think it will be attacking anyone any time soon."_

_ He growled. "Whatever. Bottom line is, there's a meeting of all the gods. And you have to come."_

_ I groaned. "Why?"_

_ "Because you have to! Now come on!" He started walking towards the arena door._

_ I followed without complaints. But if I had known what was going to happen, I would've jumped of the side of Olympus. _

_End of flashback_


	16. The Fight, and Flashbacks Part 7

YESSS! This is officially the LAST fight and flashbacks chapter! :D :D :D :D I'm so happy! I hated writing those stupid flashbacks. After this, there will probably be two more chapters in this story, then comes the sequel! :D :D :D :D I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks, but I REALLY didn't feel like writing it. Writing these fight and flashback chapters… it's like a chore! But don't worry. Like I said before, it's the last one. U were probably tired of hearing from a bunch of OC's anyway. But the sequel won't b like that. It will mostly b about the counselors—krud I'm gonna ruin it! Anyway, here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Alan POV

"AHHHHH!" Celeste screamed, swatting the fire off of her sleeve. "APOLLO!"

"HA!" Shouted my father. He was currently sitting at the top of a tree, firing flaming arrows at us like there was no tomorrow. Well, for Celeste and I… there probably _wouldn't _be a tomorrow. Now that I thought about it… why was I doing this anyway? Oh! Right! Naiomi told me to! And Naiomi is smart. _That's _why I'm doing it.

"You're going down!" Apollo said, firing another round of arrows. One struck the ground right by my feet!

The second it hit the ground, a green smoke erupted from the tip, and surrounded Celeste and I. The mist thickened, and soon, the scene before me faded away. I knew we were being taken to Olympus. And that place brought back bad memories…

Flashback

_I was sitting in my room, polishing my bow when my father, Apollo, walked in._

_ "Hey Alan!" He said, plopping down next to me. _

_ I sighed. "What do you want?" Normally, I wouldn't speak to a god like that, but, first, Apollo is my dad. Second, he is the most irresponsible god out there. Well… Hermes is pretty bad…_

_ "I just wanted to tell you that I have a meeting!" He replied cheerfully. "And you have to go!"_

_ Groaning, I set down my bow. "Why?"_

_ "Zeus said so. So come on!" He leapt to his feet. "Just get to the throne room. Artemis asked me to get Alisha to the meeting."_

_ Poor Alisha…_

Heyyy! So yeah, I know it sucked, but I'm gonna work on the next chapters tonight, and hopefully update tomorrow. Kk, byee! :D


	17. The Calm AFTER the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy POV **

Cautiously, I peeked my head out of my cabin. Was it over? Had the gods won? Had the demigods won? A few seconds ago, I hear this huge battle raging outside (which I wisely stayed out of!) and then the next second… silence. But the weird thing was that it was just that. Silence. Not an eerie silence. Not a tense silence. Not an awkward silence. Just… silence. Almost peaceful.

I looked around at the camp. It was pretty damaged. The volleyball net was torn in half, swords, and arrows scattered the ground, and a few bushes in the forest were in flames. I suspected it was a courtesy of Apollo.

"Percy!" Someone shouted. I looked over, and saw Annabeth running towards me. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "I-I'm fine. But… wow. I've never seen the gods so angry!"

"I know! It was, like, terrifying!"

"Well, we'd better find Chiron."

"Agreed." So we started looking through the completely trashed camp. It took forever, but we finally found Chiron trying to pick up a few spears that had somehow ended up on the beach.

"Chiron!" Annabeth called.

The old centaur looked up, his face looking stressed and tired. "Oh, hello, Percy. Annabeth."

"What happened?" I questioned. "Did the gods win?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes. The children of the big three are in their father's realms, while the others are on Olympus, awaiting judgment."

"Wi… Will they be ok?" Annabeth asked in a small voice.

"It doesn't look so good. The gods are pretty upset. I'm sorry, Annabeth. But they're just doing the right thi—"

"The right thing? THE RIGHT THING? How can you even _pretend _to believe that what they're doing is right? Think about it Chiron! Those are their kids! Their _kids! _And they're getting rid of them like an old pair of shoes! I mean, think about it! What about Kronos? Was what he did to the Olympians right? No! Of course it wasn't! And now they're acting just like him! Getting rid of their own family, just because they're a _possible _threat! I mean… how do we know the gods won't do it to us?"

"I…" Chiron fell silent, "I don't know, child."

Annabeth sighed, and looked down. "Yeah. I don't know either."

Heyyy! Sry! This was just a filler chapter, sry! But on the bright side, if im not busy, I'll update tomorrow! But chances r I won't b busy. Just sitting at home being lazy! My favorite thing to do! :D So PLEASE review, and I'll update faster! If I don't get that many reviews, I feel like a bad writer! :( Ok, im kidding, but seriously! Review! Just one sentence! One word? Letter? Space?


	18. The Decision

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just don't really feel inspired to write fanfics anymore. Don't worry though, Im not ditching any of my stories. The chapters just might not be that good, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Take THAT lawyers!

Olympus POV

For the first time since the titan war, Olympus was silent. The minor gods didn't roam the streets. The muses were not singing by their fountains. Ares was not provoking fights. Hermes wasn't playing pranks. Hera wasn't cleaning the palace. Zeus wasn't making thunderstorms. Demeter wasn't lecturing the other immortals on the importance of cereal. No one was doing anything.

But there was a reason they weren't doing anything. They were much too sad to. The Olympians were about to be forced to destroy their own children. Well… not _destroy, _but they were going to have to turn them back into animals. And they didn't want to have to do that again. They wanted to be able to _trust _their children, but after what happened at Camp Half-Blood, they weren't sure they could.

They blamed themselves for most of the problem, if not all of it. If they hadn't turned on their children in the beginning, their children would not have gotten so angry. They should have trusted them, instead of fearing them. After all, Kronos had done the same thing, and it had turned out this exact same way!

At times like this, the gods wondered why they trusted Zeus's decisions so much. He almost always made _bad _choices! But, since he was their king, they had to listen to him. Like _now_.

Zeus scratched his beard as he thought. All around him, the other gods (and goddesses) stared at him, fear in their eyes. He knew that they did not want their children to be harmed, but Zeus felt the same way. He didn't want to harm _his_ children either!

He sighed, and sat forward. The council knew he had reached his decision. "I've decided that we will turn our children back into their animal states."

"What?" Athena said, looking confused. "But that didn't work last time! The eclipse—"

"Will not happen for a long while, Athena." Zeus finished for her. "And when it does, we will re-do the spell. The only reason we failed before is because we had poor timing. But this time, we will be ready." He turned to face the rest of the council. "The transformation will take place tomorrow morning at Camp Half-Blood. No arguments. The council is dismissed."

Errg. That chapter sukked! Sorry I stuck you with ANOTHER filler chapter, but the next chapter is the last one before I start the sequel. So goodbye, and happy Thanksgiving! :)


	19. The Final Chapter

**Heyyyy! Thank you all so much for sticking with me, and reading and reviewing my story! I'm so happy, and I hope you like the final chapter! Although, in my opinion, I think it sucks… But I hope u like it! I've already posted the first chapter of the sequel, so you can read it when ur done with this. Again, I hope u like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Time: 11:30 Location: Camp Half-Blood

**Point of View: No one**

The 13 gods all stood in the middle of the dining pavilion with grief-stricken faces. Today, they had to turn the Dark Dreamers back into their animal states. Only this time, they wouldn't be kept as pets. They would be locked up on Olympus. Treated as prisoners rather than faithful companions.

The counselors were there too. They were also sad. Although they knew the Dark Dreamers were evil, they couldn't help but feel sad for them. After all, although they would never admit it, they believed anyone would've reacted the same way towards the gods. The gods did betray the Dark Dreamers in the most unforgivable way possible. Maybe they deserved the attack…

Zeus cleared his throat, to get everyone's attention, and began to speak. "Because of their unforgivable, and uncalled for attack, the Dark Dreamers are to return to their animal states, and will be held on Olympus." He looked around at all the faces of the gods and demigods. Then, without another word, he held out his hand.

A blue ball of light appeared, and danced across his palm. He was about to thrust it forward, but Seraphine spoke up.

"Wait!" She shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Don't we get any last words?" She asked.

Zeus sighed, and the ball of power disappeared. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Yay!" The daughter of Aphrodite squealed. "Well, I really want to know," she looked at Con, "Do you think it's possible for a cat to, umm, have adult fun with a raccoon?" she finished her sentence by fluttering her eyelashes.

Con smiled. "We'll have to try that."

"No, don't!" Said Naiomi looking disgusted. "You would have weird mutant babies!"

Nico blinked, and looked up at his father. "But I thought you said the stork brings babies."

"No," Con put an arm around his younger half brother's shoulders. "You see, babies are made when a guy and a girl—"

"NO!" Hades yanked Con away from Nico. "The stork _does _bring babies!" Then he flashed a glare at Con.

"Ok, my turn." Said Celeste, drawing the attention away from the underworld family. "I would like to say something that I've been wanting to say for a long time." She turned towards Lexton. "I think Lex is smokin'!"

"Wait wha—" Lex didn't even have time to finish his sentence, because Celeste had pounced on him, and the two fell to the ground.

"My turn!" Said Alan. He looked over at Alisha. "Alisha, I've always loved you!"

The surprised daughter of Artemis stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face. But then, she did the thing that no one expected: She kissed him. And pretty soon, the two were making out.

Hades covered his shocked son's eyes.

Then, Dave stepped forward. "Now it's my turn!" He looked over at Lili. "Lili and I are in love!"

There was a collective gasp, and Lili looked so happy she could faint.

"Yes, that's right!" Dave said. "I love Lili and I don't care who knows it!" Then he and Lili began to make out as well, but more violently than Alan and Alisha. Now all the counselor's eyes were covered by their godly parents. Even the gods and goddesses looked away.

"Ok, ok!" said Zeus trying not to look at his daughter and Dave. "That's enough confessions! It's time to get on with it!"

"Aww!" The Dark Dreamers said in unison.

"But we were enjoying watching the two couples make out!" Malachi complained.

Con stared at them in disgust. "You're creepy."

"Oh, please." Nicholi countered. "Your dad is the _god _of creepy."

Hades started to respond angrily, but Con beat him to it. "At least _my _dad's name doesn't sound like a kissing disease!"

Malachi glared. "You'll pay for that you… you freaky, pile of bones!"

"_What?_"

"SHUT UP! You know I can't think of comebacks!"

"Obviously."

"SILENCE!" Zeus shouted. "Now on with the transformation!" He re-summoned the power ball, and this time, it shot beams at each of the Dark Dreamers. But it didn't happen like it was supposed to. Instead of hitting each of the Dark Dreamers, it hit the counselors.

In a matter of seconds, the clearing was filled with the gods' strange pets. But… the Dark Dreamers were still human.

The gods stared at their pets. In their moment of confusion, they didn't notice that the Dark Dreamers had disappeared.

The counselors didn't notice either. They were too busy trying to figure out why they felt so different. Although they didn't want it to be true, they knew they had been turned.

But what none of them knew was that the Dark Dreamers were now madder than ever. But not for the reasons the gods would've thought…

YAY! It's done! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! Thanks so much for sticking with me throughout this entire story, and not hating on me even though a lot of my chapters were bad, and it took me forever to update! So, thanks again! Again, I've already posted the first chapter of the sequel. You can go read it if you want. The sequel is called: *drumroll* GODLY PETS PART TWO! Hehe. Clever, huh! No, I'm only kidding. It's actually called Godly Pets: Rise of the Dark Dreamers. Now I don't know about you, but I think that sounds _way _better than 'Godly Pets Part Two' Anyway, once more, thanks for sticking with me throughout it all! I hope you will like the sequel!

But before I go, I would like to thank each of you who reviewed! Sorry if I repeated any names! I went through the list of reviews on the site, but a lot of you reviewed multiple times!

Thanks to: (and I put this list in the order that people reviewed… backwards…:)

AquamarineMermaid427

Apollo's Favorite Daughter17

LynnieLain

Capilla007

percyjacksonserieslover990

jasmin

anonymous

Sunnybunny427

markf50

jj

silverstarrykitten

Percy's favorite sister

a polarbear ate me

FableWolf

lovetoread1998

I Am Blueberry

pugswanthugs

Blackfang123

Helping Hand (even though u reviewed to tell me to update my other story. *frowns disapprovingly*)

Forever Changing Names

ILoveMyBesties

THE SWIFTIES OF PLANET TAYLOR

Santa is a stalker

anonymous

Foxxiee

Werefaerie120

Thenewpotterhead444

Quincey-James

my dad is hermes what now

Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD

secret agent toast

WiseGeek

Ae123monkey

daughterofapollosings

fluffywuffybunnies27

emostrawberry

Experimental Agent 1123

bestgyrl

owlgrrl178

SmIleY FaCiAl

greekghostgirl

rebecca calzone

peace-love-PIE

Helena The Happy DRUNK Emo

wolfeclipse25

thalia-marie-grace

Bookreader10

livetolaugh

anonymous

winonabcd

TheGreekGoddessofBooks

LOL

XDXD Daughter of Poseidon XDXD

Tick Tock

Shrug

Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel

xxxx can't stop me now xxxxx

ur 1 fan

jet scream

Cerberus

Theseus Jackson

Blue Ninja

.Percy Jackson

Daughter of Oceanus

Daughter of Hypnos

Owlonarose

Anyonomus

Straight up Marauder

LemonDropLady

ZenithFourDemigods

Now, I expect a review from every one of you! *looks sternly at all those reading* And for all those who haven't reviewed, or have just found this story, or _have _reviewed before, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! This is the last chapter of the story! REVIEW! If you don't know what to say in ur review, here's a list of things u could tell me:

How was the final chapter?

What was your favorite chapter in the entire story?

Will you read the sequel?

Overall, did you like the story?

Is there anything you would've changed?

Do you feel like this chapter didn't finish the story very good?

Or you could answer all of those questions! Just review!

Again, thank you! I know I've said that a lot, but I really mean it! You guys have really brightened a lot of my days by reviewing, favoriting (note: 'favoriting' is not a real word), alerting, and adding me to your favorite author list, or author alert list! So thank you, and I hope you like the sequel!

Yours truly,

~sweet-lovin-zombie


End file.
